Partitura de amor fantasma
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Hiei sabe que sólo él puede ver al espíritu del zorro; Kurama sabe que no dejaran que Hiei lo visite hasta que salga del coma; ahora sólo tenían un camino; escoger alejarse uno del otro o tratar de que Hiei se fuese con él al otro lado del espejo. HK!
1. Locura, amor y odio

_**Partitura De Amor Fantasma**_

_**Agradecimiento:**_

Nejo, te robe el titulo, ya sabes que me había gustado mucho. n.n, claro que tu fick no se compara con este, ese es mucho más dramatico, pobre shunny bunnie, espero que le des almenos un hyoga para abrazar; lo va a necesitar demasiado.

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_

Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad exclusiva del exitoso mangaka Yoshishirou Togashi, yo sólo escribo este fic como una manera de divertirme, desestresarme, y mejorar tanto mi redacción como mi escritura.

En este capítulo, las frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes y a veces míos.

* * *

**-Capítulo I-**

"_**Locura, amor y odio"**_

**-Centro de Tokio, 9:30 pm-**

Escuchó como el apresurado latir de su corazón se apoderaba de sus sentidos, como un rastro de amargura y de confusión se adueñaba de su rostro invadiendo al mismo tiempo su mente.

Atormentándolo de un momento a otro…

Gritándole frases hirientes e inentendibles….

_-Fue tu culpa-_

Se llevó las manos por sobre la cabeza, olvidándose del hecho que no se encontraba sólo en aquel nefasto lugar. ¡Pero necesitaba arrancársela, para que su mente dejase de jugar con sus emociones!; deseó, muy en el fondo, que alguno de los que se encontraban junto a él le hubiesen golpeado, pero al parecer ninguno, ¡ni siquiera el idiota de Yusuke se movía de donde estaba!, ¡y obviamente él no iba a ir a ayudar al moreno, cuando siquiera él podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando!

Respiró, intentando mover levemente sus labios, pero como siempre, no pronunció una sola palabra; sólo un vació y solitario murmullo.

-¡Kurama!, ¡Kurama reacciona!_- _escuchó como esa frase que él no fue capaz de pronunciar brotó de la boca de Yusuke, quien sin saber como, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su compatriota pelirrojo, herido; arrojado en el frío suelo de aquella ciudad mórbida y abandonada rodeada por la penumbra de la noche, donde sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba las aceras y los pocos edificios que aún quedaban en pie.

Levantó la rojiza mirada, para toparse con el rostro nauseabundo del demonio junto al cuerpo casi inherte del baka kitsune, mientras movía sus labios juguetonamente para sacarlo de sus casillas o quien sabe que, de inmediato el demonio agitó una ráfaga de gas venenoso en contra de Yusuke con sus brazos cubiertos de largas espinas, para impedirle el paso al detective espiritual.

El moreno le fulminó con odio en su mirada…

El otro sólo se largo a reír…y de inmediato, sus platinados y lujuriosos ojos descendieron al piso…

_La presa pelirroja que tenía era realmente atractiva…_

-¡Maldición!, ¡Tú!… ¡Maldito monstruo!-

-Que cómico son los humanos- exclamó el ser repulsivamente-mira como se ponen cuando hieren a uno-

La rabia terminó por consumir al moreno. ¡Esto _no _podía estar pasando!; ¡se suponía que era una misión simple!; lástima que quizás era el único de los cuatro que aún estaba en pie para poder seguir en la pelea.

-¡Toma maldito!, ¡Reigan!- aquella luz impactó directamente en el cuerpo del ser, provocando que tambaleara, pero no fue la suficiente energía como para matarle; el disparo del moreno sólo provocó que algunas heridas se abrieran levemente en torno a su cuerpo, dejándole una agradable y "erótica" sensación.

_Algunas veces los demonios podían ser muy enfermos…_

_-Mierda-_

-Que ataque más pobre, cambie de idea, te comeré a ti primero-

-_Maldición,_ ¡Hiei, no te quedes allí como un maldito zombi!, ¡muévete de ese lugar!-

-¡Enano!-

Sin embargo...a pesar de que el pelinegro había captado los gritos del moreno, no fue capaz de desplazar ni un sólo músculo.

_-Fue tu culpa que lo hirieran, ¡Por qué demonios no le hiciste caso Hiei_!- otra vez su cabeza comenzaba a torturarle, pensamientos indeseables que no" necesitaba" que le dijeran; pero resultaba que lo más cómico era que él mismo se las decía.

_-Soy tan mierda_- pensó deliberadamente, cuando experimentó, como una de sus manos recuperaba su autocontrol.

Pero…apenas levantó su rojiza mirada, se quedó perdido otra vez.

_La noche, la misión, el monstruo…Kurama herido._

Aquella imagen del baka kitsune, tirado sobre el suelo, con los brazos a un lado de sus piernas, y el rostro semi-cubierto por sus cabellos pelirrojos, no le sirvieron de nada para moverse otra vez.

Al contrario…_ le arrebataron gran parte de su corazón…_

Sintió que no podía formular palabras "ingeniosas" en ese momento, ya que ni siquiera podía unir las ideas que llegaban hasta su mente, miró una de sus manos, cansada de tanto apretar la espada que traía en ella.

_La dejo caer…_

El sonido del contacto de esa caída con la húmeda tierra le hizo tambalearse, experimentando un escalofrío alrededor de toda su espalda mientras leves y diminutas gotas de sangre le bajaban por los brazos. Quedándose en blanco por una gran cantidad de tiempo, la cual, exactamente no pudo definir.

_-Lo hirieron, herido por tu culpa, por tu maldito orgullo-_

La punta de sus labios temblaba levemente, al mismo tiempo que su mirada rojiza teñida por la furia y por el deseo irrefrenable de atacar por mero instinto a ese monstruo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Experimentando extraños sentimientos, que ni el mismo creyó que tenía.

_Furia, impotencia…dolor._

Ni si quiera se dio el lujo de levantar la rojiza mirada, ni de moverse del congelado suelo donde reposaba su cuerpo, como queriendo que alguien le golpeara para que sus piernas reaccionasen.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que había aceptado esta absurda misión!

_-No se levantará… no lo hará…por que no puede hacerlo-_

-¡Hiei!-

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡váyanse todos a la mierda!-

El moreno se quedó en shock.

Hiei frunció el seño, apretó los puños, y enseguida se desgarró parte de su labio inferior con sus filudos colmillos, esperando sentir el liquido fresco y rojizo pasar por sobre sus labios. Quería sentir aquel sabor, experimentar el dolor, la sangre. Experimentar como su vida era desgarrada, para que una descarga eléctrica le hiciese reaccionar y así pudiese levantarse.

Y cuando lo hiciera…entonces, quizás, si juntaba valor dentro de su cuerpo, correría hasta él.

-_No correrías aunque pudieras… por que no pega con tu personalidad; ¿verdad Hiei?-_

Su cordura, no era la mejor en estos momentos, y si contamos con que más encima algo desconocido había penetrado en su corazón cuando vio al Kitsune tirado por el piso bañado en sangre, impotente de atacar al monstruo, y más encima cansado de pelear por meras órdenes del niño odioso del mundo espiritual podríamos decir que no estaba psicológicamente bien.

Agachó la cabeza con frustración; apretando sus párpados con una fuerza descomunal; mientras azotaba la húmeda y maloliente tierra con sus puños; experimentando como poco a poco la lluvia que caía le mojaba por completo, pasando desde la punta de su cabellera negra hasta los huesos de toda su piel.

_La lluvia era muy fría…_

Fría…

Fría como la descarga eléctrica que le había traspasado cuando hirieron al baka kitsune.

Fría como la mirada que le dirijo Yusuke o el deforme cuando golpearon al pelirrojo por protegerlo a él.

_-¡Cuidado Hiei!-_

La voz del kitsune cuando pronunció esas palabras le atormentaron…no se iban de su cabeza, _no "pretendían" hacerlo_.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

-Me parece que tu amigo se volvió loco, ¡te mataré ahora!-

_Del odio a la maldita impotencia…_

Y aunque intentaba hacerse el duro consigo mismo, le fue imposible mantenerse así, como si en verdad nada tuviese importancia…

_Koedma tenía la culpa…_

-¡Hiei!-

La culpa por haberlos mandado a una misión sin sentido…

-¡Arrg!, ¡te desgarraré los brazos niñato!-

-Eso lo veremos; ¡reigan!-

La culpa por pelear con un monstruo del que no sabían absolutamente nada…

_-¿Estas…estas bien Hiei?...-_

_-Kurama-_

La culpa…por hacerle ver sus sentimientos por el baka kitsune.

_-Que bueno…que estas bien-_

Todo era culpa de ese bebé miserable, ¡era su culpa que Kurama estuviese inconciente!

-¡Eres un estúpido, baka kitsune!- pronunció deliberadamente, aunque jamás admitiría el hecho de que en aquel momento quiso gritar, ¡o arrojarse a defenderlo antes de que aquella bestia a la que ese odioso de Koedma les había ordenado destruir por matar a un insignificante humano le atravesara parte de su pecho!.

_No podía más…no podía soportar más la presión de las imágenes en su cabeza._

Kurama, el monstruo, él; Kurama tirándose encima cuando aquel demonio le atacó con una de sus garras; los ojos perdiendo brillo…Kurama cayendo, él sin saber que hacer; el monstruo riéndose en su cara, Kurama mirándole con cierta preocupación…y luego…luego todo pareció volverse negro, atacar su cerebro una y otra y otra vez.

_Como una maldita película que no quiere detenerse…_

Pero…no lograba entenderlo, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el hecho de que el baka kitsune estuviese inconciente por salvarle la vida?

_-Te quiero Hiei-_

Entonces…volvió a sentir como se le apretaba el corazón…

_-Mal…dita…sea-_

En ese momento en que el moreno contempló esa mirada en sus orbes, apenas el levantó la vista, dejó de respirar.

Sus ojos…eran demasiado peligrosos, y no estuvo seguro de que el medio koorime le reconociese como aliado esta vez.

-Hiei…-

-Ena…no-

_No, ese no era Hiei…_

El pelinegro elevó a un grado su poder espiritual quemando todo lo que estuviese a su paso, sin importarle el hecho de que sus compañeros estuviesen en el mismo lugar que él.

_Heridos, sangrando…sufriendo._

-Te mataré-

-Oh, parece que tengo un nuevo contrincante, ¡quítate del medio basura!- de inmediato otra ráfaga de viento hizo acto en aparecer y Yusuke salió despedido, azotándose el cuerpo en uno de los edificios.

Sangró…gimió, cayendo inconciente en el pavimento.

-Humanos de porquería-exclamó el monstruo, sobando delicadamente con una de sus manos largas el cuerpo malherido del pelirrojo que descansaba debajo de él.

_Aquella fue la gota que le hizo hervir la sangre al koorime._

-Muere-

Su traje negro, ahora harapiento, cubierto por grandes magulladuras, dejaban entrever parte de su torso desnudo; al mismo tiempo que cada vez que respiraba para intentar tomar una bocanada súbita de aire provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara, cambiando el ritmo de esos nefastos y odiosos latidos de su corazón que osaban con volverlo loco.

Y es que nada hubiera pasado, si él hubiese sido más rápido. ¡Pero con un demonio!, ¡es que jamás previó aquel movimiento por parte de ese baka kitsune!

-¡Que demonios!-exclamó el monstruo, tratando de esquivar las llamaradas de aire caliente, y los ataques del medio koorime, saltando, protegiendo su cuerpo con sus garras. El pelinegro, sonrió sarcásticamente, y un brillo extraño de apoderó de sus camines ojos.

-Te sacaré las manos- esa voz…esa voz le hizo tiritar de un momento a otro, quedándose quieto, contemplando la extraña sonrisa que surcó sus sarcásticos labios.

-Haré que todo tu corazón explote, ¡demonio de mierda!- la voz lúgubre de ese chico, le hizo sudar de un momento a otro…pero no se dejaría intimidar por ese medio Koorime. ¡Nunca!; le atacó con sus garras...

_-Baka Kitsune...debiste dejar que me hirieran a mí…por que…- _en ese momento, en que la noche se volvió tormentosa, y las gotas de sudor de su frente se mezclaron con las cristalinas gotas de lluvia, aumentó su velocidad, atravesando con su filuda espada el cuerpo del monstruo, quemando todo rastro de él.

Entonces, un rayo se dejó caer, alumbrando el lugar donde comenzó su maldita pesadilla.

Transcurrió un segundo, quizás dos, pero la cabeza comenzó a dolerle terriblemente_…_

_-Debiste dejar que me hieran…por que…- _¡dios!, ¡le costaba tanto decírselo!, ¡con un demonio!; ¡ni si quiera era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos incluso estando solo!

…_La visión se le nublo..._

…_Las piernas comenzaron a dolerle..._

Y allí en medio de aquella ciudad, el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre el piso, palpando la textura de la tierra.

_-Por que preferiría morir, antes que verte a ti herido…Kurama -_

* * *

**-Templo de Genkai, 11:50 pm-**

_-¡Cuidado Hiei!- _escuchó el sonido de unas gotas de agua cayendo por su frente, experimentando al mismo tiempo la textura de algo suave pasarle, rozarle por toda la cabeza.

Unas manos acariciar sus cabellos azabaches…y quizás…muy remotamente una voz le hablaba mientras dormía.

_-…rmano_-

-Hn- de inmediato, una bocanada de aire brotó de sus labios, y movió una de sus manos para saber donde estaba.

_Abrió los ojos._

Ese lugar no se parecía en nada de lo que estaba esperado, por el contrario, tenía un agradable aroma a café, y las sábanas donde reposaba era sumamente cómodas.

_Hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre…_

Se quedó unos segundo contemplando el techo de tonalidades blancas, sin poder enfocar nada más. Y es que las imágenes volvían con rapidez hasta su mente, causándole un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Intentó levantarse, pero, enseguida unas suaves manos le atajaron, cuando sin quererlo su cuerpo reaccionó apunto de caerse en contra del piso.

-No te muevas, aún estas muy débil-

Esa voz….

Esa voz no era la de Kurama…

No era la que quería escuchar…

-Yukina- le fulminó con su mirada, contemplando la habitación.

Ahora sabía donde estaba…el templo de la vieja esa.

Su mirada descendió por el cuarto, no tenía más que una pequeña vela encendida, y unas cuantas sábanas y mantas mojadas.

_Pero… esta sensación de vacío en su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo…_

-Hiei-san, ¿sucede algo?- giró su rostro, cuando la voz de ella le hizo mirarle. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué era lo que tanto había escuchado antes de despertarse?

_-rmano-…_parecía una frase incompleta…. ¿hermano?, imposible, ella no sabía… ¿pero...y si sólo se estuviera haciendo la tonta frente a él?

-¿Hiei-san?-

-Hn, no…nada- No la volvió a mirar. Se levantó de la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse al piso.

-¡Que estas haciendo!, ¡no puedes levantarte aún!- nunca la había escuchado gritar, pero ¿Qué le importaba?, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como encontrar al baka kitsune, y gritarle que era un gran estúpido por ponerse en medio de él y el monstruo.

-¡Hiei!-

Él no le escuchó, y cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejando sola a una dolida Yukina.

-_Eres un tonto Hermano_-

* * *

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-**

-¿Quién se lo dirá?-la voz de la maestra Genkai, penetró en todos los oídos de los presentes en la alcoba. Mas, ninguno osó con levantar la vista. El moreno se quedó mirando una vez más la cama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, y es que simplemente no podía creérselo. ¡Era imposible!

-Si nadie le dice nada, me veré en la obligación de pedirte que lo hagas tú Yusuke- o si, ya sabia que le diría eso. Vamos, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. ¡Era obvio que lo haría enfrentar a Hiei!

-No sé…como hacerlo- por primera vez se dejó dudar en frente de ella. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo hacerle entender al medio koorime, que su mejor amigo quizás…no despertaría?

-No te preocupes, le diremos en cuanto se despierte-

-Vieja, tú no sabes lo que podría pasar-

-Se volverá loco- exclamó Kazuma, que estaba mirando silenciosamente la escena, había veces, mejor dicho, "muy pocas veces"en que decía algo coherente.

Genkai, cerró los ojos, dejando que una bocanada de aire saliera de sus labios, apretó las manos, y llevó su rostro sobre el del pelirrojo que dormía placidamente.

Quizás nunca despertaría…pero no quería perder las esperanzas, aunque fueran pocas.

-Él esta aquí-exclamó con tranquilidad, haciéndole una señal a Yusuke de que el medio koorime se encontraba detrás de ellos.

_Como siempre en silencio._

Yusuke sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, y fue peor cuando la mirada rojiza del pelinegro se posó sobre él.

-¿Qué tanto tienes que decirme Yusuke?-

* * *

**-En el patio del templo Genkai, 3 a.m.-**

_-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-_ las palabras volvieron por si solas a su cerebro, mientras, comenzaba a llevar su cabeza por debajo de sus rodillas.

Hubiera deseado no hacer la pregunta…

Hubiera deseado jamás despertar de la inconciencia, pero…

_-Yo, bueno...Hiei verás_- en ese momento, deseó cortarle la garganta al moreno, ¡era tan difícil entenderle tartamudeando!

_-Aún duerme, baka kitsune-_ recordó la mirada de ellos cuando él hablo, Dios, ¡se sintió tan miserable y estúpido en ese momento!

_-Él esta en coma_- y ahora, la maldita de Genkai volvió a su cerebro, ¡por que demonios no pudo decírselo más suave!

_-Vieja, ¡así no planeaba decírselo!-_ ahora la expresión de Yusuke en su cabeza…

-_Te estabas tardando demasiado, pupilo idiota_-

_-Esta situación es distinta vieja, ¡piensa como se siente!_-

Si….ojala alguno hubiera pensado en eso, lástima que a nadie le importaba lo que sentía su corazón; sólo le "quería" el baka kitsune, y ahora no lo tenía junto a él.

_Y como lo necesitaba…aunque aparentára otra cosa._

No tenía a alguien que le dijera que entrara al templo por que hacia demasiado frío… no tenía a alguien que le llevase una manta o le sonriera gentilmente; ni siquiera tenía sus molestos y odiosos gritos.

_-Te quiero Hiei-_

Levantó la mirada por sobre el piso, llevándola hasta el cielo cubierto de ese manto negro, que muchas veces contempló desde el cuarto del baka kitsune.

-_Esta en coma…y es probable que no despierte en mucho tiempo_-

En ese momento, en que todo pareció no tener sentido, dejó que una bocanada de aire saliera de sus pulmones.

Después de tanto tiempo, al final, habia logrado asimilar una situación demasiado simple, y "estúpida".

Ahora que se daba cuenta, cuando debió decirle algo al baka kitsune no tuvo el valor de pronunciar ni una mísera frase. Simplemente...no "pegaban" con su manera de ser; pero ahora, estando completamente sólo, ¿Le importaba en realidad lo que los otros pudiesen pensar?.

_No_

Y a decir verdad, estaba cansado de seguir negándolo.

_-Te quiero-_

-Yo también_-_

* * *

**-Cuarto de Kurama Minamino, 5:50 a.m.-**

-Kurama- pronunció silenciosamente, mientras dejó caer su cuerpo en el medio de la habitación. No le importó como lo miraron cuando ingresó al templo, ni mucho menos los gritos de Yukina de que estaba mal y debía dormir.

_-Soy tan débil, ¡maldita sea! -_ pensó, cuando sin quererlo una de sus manos se posaron en la cabellera del baka kitsune, jugando con las hebras de este. Nunca se había dado esa debilidad, pero…hace mucho tiempo que ya no le importaba lo que pensasen de él

Ahora…estaba sólo, sin el baka kitsune no entendía nada de nada, y tampoco quería entenderlo.

Sin ese baka kitsune su vida no tenía un mísero sentido, aunque nunca lo hubiese querido reconocer en frente de él.

-Me duele…Kurama- lo que más le fastidiaba era el hecho de no poder decirle nada de cómo se sentía, ni de haber tenido el valor de hacer esas estúpidas cosas cursis que el baka kitsune le pedía que hicieran juntos de vez en cuanto.

-Eres un tonto…baka kitsune- pronunció, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Recordó…que alguna vez ese baka kitsune le había dicho que las personas duermen por que esperan a esa persona que los despertaría del profundo sueño.; vaya bobería la que le había dicho. Sin embargo, en ese momento levantó la mirada, y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto.

No había nada más que un mísero libro, y un espejo en frente de él. De inmediato tomó el libro, aunque no supo bien por que estaba reaccionando de esa manera tan "poco él".

-Esta en blanco- exclamó en voz alta.

_-Hiei, ¿me lees?-_ o si, y ahora esa estúpida frase regresó a su cabeza como un balde de agua fría, ahora entendía por que Yukina le había dicho que no entrara, por que sólo terminaría lastimándose.

Sólo recordaría las cosas que hacía con el baka kitsune. Seguro kamisama estaba riendose de su situación, divirtiendse con su manera de reaccionar, o quien sabe que.

_Nota mental: quemar después el despacho de Koedma_

Sin quererlo la mano comenzó a flaquearle, y no tuvo ganas de hacer nada más que dejarse caer a un lado de la fría cama.

…_Dejó caer el libro…_

-Es mejor que me vaya…baka kitsune - no supo por qué, pero creyó sentir como una cabellera rojiza se posaba encima de sus hombros, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y como unos labios le besaban la comisura de la boca, recorriendole desde la punta de los labios y viceversa. Asustado se miró en el espejo, pero no había nadie más que él en esa lúgubre habitación.

Pero cuando levantó el libro, contempló como una frase aparecía en medio de la hoja.

_-Quédate conmigo-_

**-Continuará-**

* * *

Si, ya ¡ahora mátenme!, pero necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto demasiado a decir verdad, pero sentí que quizás Hiei me quedo algo occe, espero sólo que no se haya tornado molesto a la hora de leer. (rogando)

Gracias por leer este fick.

Recuerden **dejarme al menos un review** para saber si quieren que le continúe, por que no me gustaría escribir un fick por las puras en esta página. (Costumbre de siempre en el primer capitulo).

**Próximo capítulo**:

"Capítulo II" - sin título por el momento, tengo el cap pero no el título.

¡Nos veremos!

* * *

…_**Bésalo mientras sus labios estén rojos…  
…Mientras él este en silencio…  
…Descansa mientras su pecho este intacto, sin velar…  
…Sostén su otra mano mientas ellas estén sin utilidad…  
…Ahógate en sus ojos mientras ellos estén ciegos…  
…Ama mientras la noche este escondida en el fulminante amanecer…**_

**-**While your lips are still red-

-Nightwish-


	2. Aquella desesperación

_**Partitura de amor fantasma**_

_**Notas:**_

A decir verdad jamás esperé que recibiría tantos comentarios en el primer capítulo, eso me dejó muy emocionada, y estoy un poco nerviosa por que no sé si este estará al mismo nivel del anterior.

Simplemente les dejo este capítulo, y les aviso desde ya que el otro fick a actualizar será el de treinta y así iré retomando, que eh sido muy irresponsable.

¡Gomen-ne!. –Se tira al piso-

_**Nota II**_:

A los que se fijaron en mi prophile, (bueno, los que se dan la lata de leer las cosas que escribo allí claro), he creado un blog donde respondo sus comentario, debido a que f.f se cae o me corta los mails.

Espero se pasen un rato para ver sus respuestas.

Gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**-Capítulo II-**

_**"Aquella desesperación"**_**  
**

**-Ciudad de Tokio, nueve horas antes-**

-¡Látigo de rosa!-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando defenderse de las golpizas que le propinaba el demonio de piel blanquecina que estaba atacando la ciudad. El humo de las explosiones consecutivas que ocurrían alrededor de ellos se extendía dando pasos enormes; edificios destruidos, casas quemadas y personas agonizando no eran el mejor panorama para los Tanteis.

-Demonio de mierda- murmuró atacante, esperando que las fauces del monstruo volviesen a abrirse para arrojar una semilla demoníaca roja de sus dedos. Si la planta crecía dentro de su cuerpo, absorbería toda la sangre que circulaba en esas malditas venas, y así el inhóspito, y putrefacto corazón que supuestamente ese ser tenía se detendría; dando vida a una preciosa flor de loto.

De inmediato, llamaradas de aire caliente le atravesaron la piel, Hiei estaba elevando a un nivel terrible su poder espiritual, y tal parecía que ya se había cansado de esperar a que él terminase de actuar de carnada.

_-Espera un minuto más-_ le dijo al demonio de fuego por medio de telepatía, pues, como siempre imaginó, el pelinegro podía leerle muy bien la mente y no hacia falta que moviese sus labios para que le captase la idea.

_-Si te demoras más baka kitsune me adelantaré-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿no confías en mi?-_le preguntó pícaramente

_-Hn, odio cuando te pones a jugar con tu oponente-_

_-Pero no te quejas cuando "juego" contigo-_

Leve sonrojo

_-Maldito Zorro-_

Enseguida el kitsuneinhaló una gran cantidad de aire, mientras las gotas de lluvia le mojaban la cabellera rojiza, se llevó sus yemas al rostro tirando unos mechones húmedos por sobre su visual; la luna estaba expectante sobre ellos, en aquel cielo nocturno sin una mísera estrella.

Tokio nunca se había visto tan lúgubre antes, pero ese monstruo había conseguido convertirlo en el mismo infierno, y sólo le había costado unos cuantos ataques en contra de ellos.

¡Vaya misión estúpida!, si hubieran sabido que por la muerte de un humano destruirían media ciudad ni locos volvían a obedecer esta orden de Koedma.

_-Vaya bebé idiota-_

_-Pienso lo mismo_-

En ese momento, experimentó como el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de un momento a otro, como si sus piernas estuviesen siendo jaladas por unas largas uñas, mientras unos filosos y mortíferos colmillos le atravesaban la piel. Oh si, el dolor se intensificó como una balacera que le atravesó el corazón.

_-¡Baka Kitsune esquiva sus ataques!-_

_-¡Si me dejaras pensar no estaría en esta situación Hiei!-_

_-Ya, ¡te dejo!, ¡piensa todo lo que quieras!-_

_-¡Guarda silencio, debo concentrarme!-_

_-¡A mí nadie me calla!-_

_-¡Pues te callaré Yo!_

_-¡Baka kitsune mediocre mira al frente!, ¿acaso debo de enseñarte como se pelea?-_

_-Vete al diablo Hiei!-_

_-Tu vete al diablo-_

Muy bien, jamás le gritaba al pelinegro, pero no podía poner atención al monstruo y a él al mismo tiempo.

Luego hablaría con él para disculparse.

-¡Diablos!-gritó cuando otro ataque le llegó, hiriendo parte de su pecho, rompiendo su camiseta.

_La sangre de la herida comenzó a brotar rápidamente._

Quizás moriría por culpa de unos cuantos ataques.

Vaya ridiculez, él, Kurama Minamino y Youko Kurama al mismo tiempo morirían de la manera más vergonzosa que existía en el mundo del makai.

Gracias a unos miserables colmillos, desangrándose seguramente en medio de aquel destruido pavimento; oh si, seguro, cuando su cuerpo dejase de respirar y su corazón de latir estaría nadando en el mundo de Edma-sama, recibiendo uno que otro "sermón" por dejarse vencer tan patéticamente.

Sintió frío…

Ya podía imaginarse como se reiría el pelinegro de él.

_-No lo permitiré- _se dijo, esquivando las garras del demonio, protegiendo al mismo tiempo con su látigo calado de espinas su torso y parte de sus pómulos.

Algo, en su interior le dijo que las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a como ellos tenían planeado.

Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo y era peor saber que detrás de él estaba Hiei, esperando el momento acordado para atacarle.

Esa había sido la idea.

Kurama era la carnada, el monstruo el objetivo de Hiei.

Pero las cosas nunca se pueden preveer, y de eso se había encargado de enseñarle su mente.

_Y de la peor manera_

-¡Te mataré a ti primero!- cuando la voz de ese monstruo le atravesó los oídos, algo hizo cortocircuito en su cerebro, y las imágenes que le siguieron a continuación se vislumbraron en cámara lenta, minuto a minuto a través de sus ojos verdes, sin saber como debía de reaccionar.

Ni como actuar…

El monstruo no estaba atacándolo a él.

No…

Las garras afiladas e incrustadas con mortífero veneno no estaban apuntando a él.

-¡Hiei!- recordó como su mente se quedó en blanco, cuando el veneno estuvo apunto de atravesar la piel del pelinegro.

En ese momento…no pudo pensar en acciones coherentes.

_-Daré mi vida por protegerlo-_

Lo ultimo que recordó fue la fracción de segundo en que su cuerpo quedo encima del oji-carmín, que sonrió para no preocuparlo, que respiró lo más rápido y profundo que pudo para que el dolor no fuera tan martirizante.

Pero…la mirada del pelinegro lo dejó perplejo…

-¡Kurama!-

_Voz confusa gatillada por sus cuerdas vocales…_

Vislumbró como un sin número de emociones se colaban por los rojizos orbes de Hiei y como las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

El frió que le caló el corazón fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlo gemir de dolor, provocando que los ojos del pelinegro se abrieran de par en par cada segundo que transcurría.

-¿Estás… bien Hiei?-ojala hubiese podido decir lo mismo de él, pero el cuerpo poco a poco le pesaba y no tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

-Te quiero Hiei-

-Kurama Yo...- sin embargo, cuando quiso escuchar la última frase del pelinegro su mente cayó en la inconciencia.

_O eso creyó él…_

Experimentó como algo intangible lo arrastraba en medio de la nada, mientras le sudaban las manos y sus labios sufrían de espasmos contraídos y acelerados.

Estuvo seguro que cuando abriese sus ojos, todo sería un mal sueño; de esos que te dejan con un sabor amargo en la boca.

El monstruo, Hiei…

Pero, no fue capaz de abrirlos, y no supo determinar cuando tiempo exactamente estuvo luchando por reaccionar.

_-Despierta- _

Una voz extraña le habló dentro de su cabeza, gruesa y fría como el hielo que nacía en invierno; calándole los huesos y parte de su corazón.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

_-Eso no importa, es lo de menos_-

Ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo, contemplando como Yusuke y Kuwabara intentaban defenderse del demonio, pero…Hiei no estaba peleando

-¿Qué pasa?-

El carmín estaba sosteniendo con sus manos su frente, murmurando pequeñas frases que fueron ilegibles para él. Mordía, mordía sus labios arrancándose la piel, mientras pequeños hilitos de sangre le caían por el labio inferior.

_Esa imagen no le gustó para nada._

Fue peor cuando descendió la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba tirado sobre el suelo, con las rodillas presionando la tierra; temblando, arañándose de vez en cuando con sus propias uñas los brazos desnudos.

-_Fue tú culpa…-_

Esa voz la distinguiría perfectamente, pero…pero es que oír como Hiei se auto agredía le partía el corazón_._

_-Debiste atacar al monstruo…míralo, ahora esta herido, y todo por tu culpa, por tu maldito orgullo…-_

Sentir lo que él sentía le atormentaba, y verlo así de débil le partía en pequeños fragmentos que no supo describir, quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, besar sus labios, curar sus heridas…

No soportó verlo así.

-Hiei; ¡estoy bien!–

_-No intentes cosas inútiles, no puede oírte_- intentó en vano volver a gritarle, pero al parecer el körime no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del suelo.

Las palabras volvieron…

_-Eres débil, débil como un maldito humano-_

-Hiei…por favor, detente…-

Creyó sentir como unas saladas lágrimas le surcaron la curvatura de los ojos, y como los labios le tiritaron levemente.

_-No se levantara, no lo hará, por que no puede hacerlo-_

-Yo…-

_-Vaya, ¿tanto le afectó?- _

Otra voz en su cabeza, la misma que oyó cuando recuperó el sentido. La misma voz que le dijo que de nada servía que intentará calmar al körime en vano.

_Odió esa voz_

- ¿Quién eres?-

_-Diga__mos que soy algo parecido a lo que es tu amiga la "azulita", pero yo no me llevo las almas al otro lado del río de la muerte, yo les doy una segunda oportunidad…a cambio de un precio-_

-Entonces…tú_-_

_-Soy un ángel de la muerte-_

-¿Acaso…estoy?-

_-Muerto, el veneno te mató instantáneamente, hubieras visto la expresión que puso tu "amante", pobrecito; era para una portada de revista_-

Sarcasmo…

-No te "burles" de Hiei-

_-No me burlo, sólo te digo la verdad "zorrito"-_

-No es posible que este muerto, ¿como estoy viéndolos entonces?, ¡explícate!-

_-Por ahora sólo eres un alma-_

Silencio…

_- Quiero hacer un trato contigo_-

Un trato...

_-¿Lo quieres tanto como tu corazón me dice?-_

_Latidos apresurados en la punta de su cerebro…_

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-

-_Me gusta como dices las cosas_-

-Dijiste que puedes evitar la muerte, ¡cómo es eso!-

La voz en su cabeza se rió frenéticamente; pero fue tan extraña que el pelirrojo estuvo seguro que se quedaría sin uso de razón.

_Esto debía de ser un mal sueño…_

Un sueño del que seguro despertaría, y estaría en casa de la maestra Genkai siendo atendido por Yukina…y estaría recostado en una de las camas, quizás hablando con Hiei de que debía decirle que era su hermano o diciéndole que debía de comer comida ningen, o que el helado no se llama nieve dulce, o quien sabe que.

Pero todo caía en el mismo punto, "estar con Hiei"

_-Que lastima que debo "arruinar" tu gran imaginación zorrito, pero estas muerto, acéptalo y te "dolerá" menos, bueno; ¿No te duele nada verdad?-_

_Sarcasmo…_

-Cállate, ¡explícate!-

-Te devolveré tu vida-

Silencio…

Sólo se oía los latidos de su corazón haciéndole de fondo a su respiración agitada.

Los latidos de su pecho eran una partitura de piano fácil de interpretar por la voz en su cabeza; y su respiración eran las notas musicales de una sonata interpretada por las cuerdas de un violín.

_Una sensación llamada miedo…_

_-Te la regreso, a cambio de la esencia de Youko Kurama, no importa el poder que tenga tu amiga, o que seas un subordinado del hijo del rey Edma-sama, nosotros los ángeles de la muerte podemos saltarnos ciertas reglas, y cuando un alma que tiene un gran deseo por vivir llega a nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella. No estamos obligados a informar de la gente que "muere"; Tu amiga los guía, los lleva a través de ese río suculento de energía vital y les deja para que reciban el castigo que se merecen; dolor, humillación o paz. En cambio…Yo les ofrezco una oportunidad, claro que con algunas modificaciones, pero no son importantes; de hecho, ni siquiera notarías la diferencia. ¿Captas zorrito?-_

-¿Qué clase de modificaciones?-

-_No tendría gracia que te dijera, yo te ofrezco algo, tú lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple-_

Silencio…

_-Entonces zorrito, ¿Qué me dices?-_

* * *

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi, 8:00 a.m.-**

_- Quédate conmigo_ - las palabras regresaron a su mente en menos de tres segundos, de inmediato cubrió con una de sus palmas tersas sus ojos carmines para que nadie fuese capaz de ver como se sentía por dentro.

Abandonado... usado...

¿Acaso esta sensación que le atravesaba el pecho y le bajaba por la lengua como un sabor amargo, sin querer hacer nada mas que dormir… no pensar…no sentir, ¿podría tratarse de esa cosa que le había dicho Kurama que pasaban de vez en cuando los seres humanos?

"Síndromes depresivos e incontrolables.

Apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre sus ojos, y al mismo tiempo sobre su cien, los labios se le resecaron…

La misma sensación de angustia le oprimió.

La película siguió rodando dentro de su mente…

¡Por que los sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados!, primero lo quiere, luego le odia, ahora lo extrañaba...

Dios; ¡no se podía tener tantos cambios de humor en menos de una hora!

¡Maldita sea!

Si no hubiese tenido ese cuaderno en sus manos, habría jurado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, y él ahora "no estaba" para malas bromas.

Pero no...

El cuaderno estaba en sus piernas, con las mismas malditas palabras, la tinta china que había aparecido ante su atónita vista, la letra pulcra, limpia y redondeada.

_La letra de __ kurama. ._ .

Tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta que esa era la forma de escribir del baka kitsune, esa manera cursi de pedir las cosas y detallista eran parte de la maldita esencia que lograba volcarle la cabeza para todas partes.

-Baka kitsune, ¿qué tratabas de decirme?-se preguntó en voz alta, olvidándose del hecho que tenía la puerta de su cuarto medio abierta y que había dejado al kistune a solas cuando le dieron las seis de la mañana. Escuchó los pasos de la maestra Genkai, cruzar por una taza de ese odioso café que le descomponía algunas veces el estómago, ¿cómo podía tomarse cada una hora una taza de ese líquido negro con mal sabor?, había cosas que jamás comprendería del comportamiento de un humano. Pero en ese momento esos meros detalles le importaban una mierda.

Tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo que su cabeza no le estallase por la presión, o que sus manos no estuviesen apunto de tomar su espada y se la arrojase por todo el pecho.

Si…

Eso sería excitante, perfecta combinación de dolor y placer…

Imaginarse el filo de la hoja cruzar por su piel, bajar a través de los brazos y de sus dedos fue algo…que no supo describir.

Quizás la locura ya le tenía como huésped, guiándole con una de sus manos por un sendero blanco sin salida y sin luz como un niño que necesita de uno.

Tan fácil…pasar la cuchilla delineando desde sus hombros, cortando la mitad del brazo ¿o quizás cada uno de sus dedos?...y luego se tiraría en medio de la alcoba en un intento desesperado por desmayarse, o quizás sólo necesitaba arrojarse por la ventana de su cuarto sin oponer resistencia, pues como demonio, aquella caída seria equivalente a ninguna herida.

Y toda su obra de teatro de "quiero morirme, por que soy un idiota depresivo afectado por estúpidos sentimientos humanos" se iría a la mierda.

En ese momento volvió a experimentar un hormigueo en la punta de su cien.

De inmediato, todo pareció darle vueltas, mientras el extraño sabor le volvía hasta la garganta.

Mareado, ¿quizás con fiebre?; y la ventana parecía entreabierta,…a todo esto, ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas de lugar?, ¿o es que las cosas se estaban moviendo en frente de él?

Quizás si, quizás no.

No podía enfocar nada bien, ¡con un demonio!

-Hiei-san-

De inmediato, y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó con fuerza los dedos sobre su cabeza, enterrando sus uñas en medio de la frente, provocando que un pequeño hilito de sangre le bajase por el jagan.

Todo le cambio de color, le dio vueltas al mismo tiempo. Dios, necesitaba que alguien le diese una buena golpiza para caer en la inconciencia, por que este maldito dolor era peor a medida que respiraba.

Escuchaba todo elevado al triple y los colores le estaban dañando los ojos… la luz le molestaba.

No aspiraba bien el aire, creyó que en cualquier minuto caería al piso y se daría con todo en la cara. Diablos, y ahora la voz de su hermana le estaba volviendo loco.

-Habla más bajo- exclamó, pero al parecer la tonta de Yukina no le escuchó ni una mera palabra.

No aguantaría…

No podría evitar desmayarse antes de que ella entrara...

-Voy a pasar Hiei-san-

Se enterró los colmillos sobre la piel de sus labios.

Y para "terminar de fastidiarle" un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, al parecer por haberse movido tanto se le había abierto la herida que le habían curado hace unas horas.

-Demonios…¡arg!–

…_Se sintió tan débil y miserable…_

Oh si, como si el dolor y la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido proteger al baka kitsune no fuesen suficientes; no…

-Quédate conmigo-

Al parecen ahora, su Jagan le estaba jugando malas pasadas, si, eso debía de ser, era imposible que esa frase inverosímil haya aparecido de la nada, justo cuando necesitaba una frase de consuelo. Si como no, como si el tuviera un ángel protector o de la guarda o cualquiera de esas cosas extrañas que le hablaba el baka kitsune pelirrojo, hubiese seguido dándole vueltas al asunto, si no hubiese sido por ese maldito dolor de cabeza, y la puerta que se abrió de un momento a otro.

Los ojos carmines de Yukina ya no tenían ese tono tan apacible que a él le gustaba…

La voz de ella ya no era suave para poder dedicarse a escucharla…

Ahora solo servia para atormentarle….

-Negros-

Negros como el manto que se había posado sobre los suyos...

Negro como el tono que había atrapado a su corazón….

¿Por qué todo lo que quería desaparecía sin que él lo pidiera?

Oh, el calor pareció aumentar en toda su cabeza, y ahora los labios le tiritaban levemente.

Frío, calor, sudor….

-Sé que es temprano, Hiei-san, pero te traje algo de comer-

Lamentablemente él no quería visitas…

-Yukina-

Y hace tiempo que no soportaba verla.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por que me enferma verla en este momento?, ¡dios!-

_-Te hierve la sangre su manera de ser, acéptalo mi lindo Hi-chan-_

_La maldita voz regresó para atormentarle…_

A veces le hartaba que fuera tan "ella".

Que fuera tan sonriente, tan emotiva, ¡que tuviese tanta confianza en esos estúpidos humanos que solo sabían arruinar las cosas!, ¿Porqué?, pues para empezar si nunca hubiese confiando en uno no estaría en esta situación absurda.

Si nunca hubiese conocido a kurama estaría muy bien, si, seguro estaría robando en el makai disfrutando de una buena pelea, y no lamentándose en un síndrome maniaco depresivo por el que ni siquiera quería salir, ni vestirse, y solo se quedaba tumbado; devorando su baratos sentimientos como una jodida magdalena.

Eso se oía muy bien, lo anotaría más tarde en alguno de los cajones de su mente.

Nota para más tarde: Desear jamás haber conocido al baka kitsune.

Pero como sabemos que las cosas no se dan así como así, tendría que soportar que Yukina le diera la charla de "levántate por que te saldrán hongos en la cabeza", o "afuera hace un día precioso, y así olvidaras los problemas que te están desquiciando y carcomiendo el cerebro", o quien sabe que.

Por ahora la aguantaría

-Hiei-san-, de inmediato giró su vista, no necesitaba verla para saber como se mostrarían sus ojos "rojos", seguro estarían derramando unas cristalinas y saladas lágrimas.

Aunque sabía que no entendería bien la razón de ese llanto.

-Hn-no se dignó a darle la cara, ¡para que hacerlo!, sentía dentro de su pecho un extraño nudo, vergüenza, pena, odio; un montón de sentimientos extraños y confusos colándose en su cabeza, que no era capaz de descifrar cual de todo exactamente era el que sentía. ¿El amor dolía a ese punto de querer suicidarse?, ¿o es que acaso los ataques tenían algo que ver con su manera de ser?

Solo sabía una sola cosa…

Quería que lo dejasen a solas…

-¿Hi-chan?-

-Hn, sólo se abrió la herida-

-Levántate del futón por favor-

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, y nadie me dice que hacer- sin embargo, no pudo predecir sus movimientos, y para cundo se dio cuenta Yukina ya le había arrancado la manta; posando sobre su pecho una de sus manos para que el poder le llegase hasta cicatrizar cada nervio y hueso lastimado de su cuerpo.

Suspiró arto de toda esa mierda de amabilidad para con él.

¿Por qué nadie podía dejarle hacer lo que él quería?

¿Por que no podían dejarle privacidad para que pudiese desgarrarse la garganta?

-Yukina-

_Esa voz…._

Cuando ella escuchó como pronunció su nombre un pequeño escalofrío se adueñó de todo su ser, le contempló, sin pestañar, ese tono…

Ese tono no era alegre, ni cruel, ¡no tenía un sólo barato sentimiento impreso en sus palabras!

Se sintió tan vacío…

-Dime Hiei-san- preguntó temerosa, esperando que no dijera alguna de las tantas estupideces que se le colaron en la cabeza.

-¿Podrías borrarme la memoria?-

* * *

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino- **

_-¡Cuidado Hiei!- _

No, el no había pedido esto…

Pero por salvarle, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa, ¡que mas podría haber echo!, después de todo jamás creyó que esa voz hablaba en serio; simplemente pensó que se trataba de un sueño que estaba teniendo mientras estaba inconciente.

Pero no… ni siquiera era una de las malas bromas hechas por el idiota de Kuwabara.

Creyó escuchar el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo por sus mejillas, la respiración entrecortada de alguien mientras su aliento le rozaba los oídos, ¿o quizás eran palabras que fluían hasta su paralizada cabeza?

-Ta ru ma-

No quería levantar la mirada del suelo, ¿para que hacerlo?, si la sola imagen de su cuerpo inconciente en una cama le partía el corazón.

Tenia tanto miedo de hacerlo de nuevo, que no se atrevía siquiera a contemplar a la persona que intentaba matar el tiempo hablando con el, y a pesar de todos los intentos por "evitar mirarle o escucharle" no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Yusuke susurrando para despertarle.

Le dolió….

-Se esta volviendo loco, y todo por tu culpa amigo-

Y justo, cando quería entender lo que el le decía, no lograba conectar las letras.

¡Malditos tartamudeos de yusuke!, ¡y maldito el por haber caído como un verdadero imbécil!

-Este muy mal, jamás pensé que alguna vez lo vería tan depre Kurama-

-_El esta muy mal_- no tenia que decir su nombre para saber de quien se trataba, no tenia que decirle que era Hiei quien estaba padeciendo el infierno en vida por su culpa.

Ojala pudiese abrazarlo, retenerlo en medio de su cuerpo para poder frotarle la cabellera negra; pero… ¿Cómo lo haría en esta situación?

- Sus ojos no expresan nada Kurama, ¡están vacíos!, ¡vacíos como tu cuerpo inconciente sobre esta mierda de cama!-

-Yusuke…yo-

Y lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que estaba sentado junto al moreno, jugando ahora con la cadena que le caía por el cuello tersa y mordible, mirándole desde algún punto vació abandonado de la habitación.

No podía hacer nada…

_Hiei esta enloqueciendo..._

_Hiei esta sufriendo por tu culpa…_

Quizás su cuerpo estaba inmerso en un gran y oscuro mar, un mundo de color negro, perdido en donde nadie pudiese encontrarle, pero… su alma estaba atada a un lado de la alcoba, vislumbrando los gestos de tantei.

_-No eres nada, no vales __nada-_ escuchó una voz familiar dentro de su mente.

-No sigas, por favor…no me digas eso-

_-¿Que eres Kurama?- _

-Un humano-

_-No eres humano-_

-¿Qué soy?

_-No eres un humano por que no tienes cuerpo-_

-Basta-

_-No eres un demonio por que no tienes poderes-_

-¡Cállate maldita sea!, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, yo no te pedí esto-

_-Ni siquiera eres un alma….adivina, ¿Qué eres entonces mi querido pelirrojo?-_

..No lo sé….

_-Nadie escuchara tus ruegos-_

--¡Ni humano, ni demonio ni alma; Maldita sea!- gritó, jalándose los cabellos rojizos con una fuerza descomunal.

-Yo…yo…- nadie podía oír sus gemidos, ni contemplar el brillo de sus verdes ojos, ni siquiera lo rosáceo de sus suaves mejillas. Pero… si el no era nada, si no tenia corazón que palpitase dentro de su pecho, ¿la sensación de dolo era real?, ¿las lagrimas que le caian de sus ojos existían o eran una mera ilusión creada por su mente?

¿Estaba soñando acaso?, ¿o enserio estaba mirando a yusuke sacudirle?, ¡por que demonios estaba siendo tan masoquista!

Vaya ironía…

Sentía más angustia que cuando tenía uso de razón…

Sentía más dolor en sus huesos que en su propio cuerpo…

-Hiei…ayúdame…por favor…-

Silencio

-¡Hiei!-

_Él no te salvara, ¿lo sabes verdad?-_

Claro que lo sabia….pero no iba a admitirlo, no aún.

_-Eres un fantasma, mi querido pelirrojo-_

La frase se coló por su cerbero, provocando un cortocircuito e sus nervios, logrando que sus manos estallasen fuera de control.

-¡Si te vieras seguro estarías tan molesto como yo!, ¿en que demonios estabas pensando al proteger a Hiei?, él no se hubiese dejado herir por semejante estupidez-

-No estaba pensando en nada…Yusuke…sólo me lance por mero instinto-

_-Mientes, amigo mío-_

¿En que pensaba?, ¡En que le quería!, nada más, ¡acaso era un pecado sentir eso que sentía por su mejor amigo!

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no saco nada con hablarte si no me responderás, al menos podrías dar señales de que estas en ese cuerpo vacío-

Ojala pudiese hacerlo, ¡maldito Yusuke! El no hizo eso por que se le dio la real gana, ¡claro que no!

-Hiei-

No podría intentar besar otra vez a Hiei…

No podría volver a sacarlo de quicio con sus juegos cursis y acaramelados…

-Yusuke, maldita sea, ¡mírame!-

A pesar de que el moreno tenía un alto nivel espiritual y era capaz de sentir el aura de un demonio al parecer no podía verle...

Dios… ¡y ahora más ansiaba abrazar al körime!, pero... ¿cómo?

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tus manos traspasan todo lo que tocas?, ¿Cómo hablarle si no puede escuchar las palabras que brotan de tu garganta ni tu voz?

¿Como acercársele?, si era probable que al primer intento Hiei creería que era una ilusión creada por su jagan?

-Como una bonita pesadilla-

_-O todo lo contrario, mi querido pelirrojo_-

-Quédate conmigo-

No era una fantasía creada por su mente…

No… esta pesadilla era tan real como lo era el.

Tan real como la herida que tenía en medio del pecho, y la liana trasparente que le unía a la orilla de esa cama.

Tan real como el miedo que se había colado en su corazón.

-Yusuke-san-levanto la mirada de golpe asustado, cuando contempló como Yukina, ingresaba corriendo hasta el medio de su habitación; agitada con los cabellos alborotados y unas gotas trasparentes de sudor le surcaban en medio de sus mejillas.

No supo si fue bueno o malo, pero el corazón que creyó tener le latió a mil por hora.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Bueno, etto…¿muy largo?, O.O; a mi me gusto , (pero eso es sólo mi humilde opinión); sé que no me he aparecido en casi seis meses, pero ahora tengo una semana de vacas así que intentaré ponerme al día en los cuatro ficks que tengo en esta sección, los demás ficks héteros deberán de esperar por que estoy en mi máximo apogeo con kura-chan y Hi-chan n.n; nada más decirles que el "encuentro tan esperado" ocurre en el tercero así que no desesperen; nos veremos pronto si la u me quiere.

¡Saludos!

**Próximo capítulo:**

Capítulo III "invisible atracción"

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Nejito n.n, Nix erii K.; Deby-Kun; Coby-chan; -Himiko-; Kotsu-Koorime-Hiei (me gusta más este nombre amiga n.n ); Andrómeda no sainto; Nejito (wuooo me dejaste dos gracias n.n) y Kuranieves Jaganshi (bienvenida a yu yu hakusho n.n ojala te hagas muy buenos amigos acá n.n, que todos son muy tiernos y apretables n.n)

* * *

…_**Toma mi mano ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos….**_

…_**Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano…**_

…_**Noches sin estrellas...**_

_** ...Aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios…**_

…_**Quiero creer en tu calidez…**_

-Starless night-

Olivia Inspi


	3. No digas para siempre

_**Partitura de amor fantasma**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de su autor, por mí, me los robaría y los usaría para mis delirios rosados y hieszescos.

_**Notas:**_

Con este capítulo, terminó de plantear la trama, y comienzo el Hiei/Kurama de lleno.

Espero les guste, con todo mi amor a quienes leen y siguen el fick.

Gracias, y sólo decir "personita que estas leyendo este fick", recuerda que a mi no me pagan por entretenerte ni inventarte historias de estos personajes, esto lo hago por gusto, pero si quieres darme ánimos a seguir y a sentir que valen la pena mis historias déjame un comentario para saberlo.

Luego de esos avisos publicitarios el capítulo.

* * *

**-Capítulo III-**

"_**No digas para siempre"**_

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi-**

_-¿Nieve dulce?-_el sonido se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de esos labios, la forma en que dejaba salir de ellos cada letra. Dio un paso hacía delante, sus manos intentaron tomar la cuchara de plata que le acercaba hasta los suyos recién abiertos. Su corazón palpitó velozmente, las venas dentro de su cuerpo llenaron de sangre sus mejillas, la piel fría se le tensó, un calor extraño le descendió por la garganta hasta el pecho.

El cuerpo del kitsune estaba demasiado cerca de él.

_-Anda, te manchaste_- los dedos del pelirrojo jugando con una servilleta, sintiendo y recorriéndole la piel de su boca.

_-Puedo limpiarme solo-_

_-Lo sé- _sonrió, luego, una mirada picara le recorrió. Los ojos verdes de Kurama contemplaron directo sobre sus ojos rojizos.

_-Se me antojo probar ese chocolate_- acto seguido esos labios presionaron los suyos, y por inercia corrió el rostro con una velocidad abrasadora. Miró el suelo, y no pudo evitar sentirse un estúpido por no prever aquel movimiento por parte de ese ningen.

Se sonrojo sin querer.

_-Baka…-_

Otra imagen le invadió….

_-Hiei, ¿qué haces durmiendo afuera?-_

_-Hn-_

_-Esta lloviendo, ven, te vas a resfriar- _

Ahora los ojos le miraron, gemas verdosas descendiendo por su rostro, pestañas negras largas cerrándose y abriéndose de un momento a otro.

_-Me gusta estar afuera baka kitsune_- las gotas de lluvia surcando su frente, el frío de la noche palpando y penetrando su cansada piel, aquellas hojas de los árboles mojados se sentían tan reales…

Y la voz de él se escuchaba tan real…

_-Ten-_

_-¿Qué es esto baka kitsune?-_

_-Un chaleco-_

_-Sé que es un chaleco, mi pregunta es por que tiene mi nombre-_

_-Por que te lo quería dar_-

Manos temblando, voz apagándose de un momento a otro, gotas de sudor bajando por sus pómulos, un calor agobiante le estaba destruyendo los pulmones.

Si, lo oía, y lo sentía.

_Y todo era tan real…_

Y él sabía que no lo era, sabía que no estaba en el árbol de cerezo frente a su ventana, que su mente deliraba a causa de una maldita y horrible fiebre, que sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo, que su mirada estaba fija desde hace dos horas en el mismo punto de la blanca habitación.

Y aunque quisiese no podía volver a la realidad y no tenía intenciones siquiera de intentarlo.

Pestañó por inercia, como una marioneta guiada por transparentes y largas cuerdas.

La luna estaba tan brillante y sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

Hechizado, condenado…volviéndose loco cada segundo que transcurría.

-Enano, ¿estas despierto?- las voces no significaban nada, los colores no significaban nada.

_Si no eran los de él._

Si no era la voz de Kurama la que oía…

Si no era el color de sus ojos los que veía…

_-¿Estas seguro que no quieres decirle que eres su hermano?-_

_-Hn, ¿Tendría caso hacerlo?-_

_-Quien sabe-_

Imágenes saltando por su cabeza, jugando con su cerebro.

Se sentía triste, y no sabía que era…

Se sentía vacío, y no sabía que era…

Vacío, un sentimiento tan grande como la alegría que tenía cuando estaba con el kitsune.

No sabía diferenciar que eran esos sentimientos, no sabía diferenciar la realidad de los sueños. Pero estaba seguro que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro.

_Y como dolía…_

Se sentía herido por dentro, lastimado por algo intangible e imborrable de su memoria, cuya única cura no era digno de recibir.

_Amor…_

Tan simple y pequeño como eso…amor

Y había jurado jamás enamorarse de alguien, y había terminado atándose a la presencia del madito kitsune.

_Por que era débil…_

Por que no conocía nada más que el calor que brotaba cuando él le hablaba…

Por que no sabía describir lo que sentía cuando él le sonreía…

Y Yukina le había negado lo único que podría haberle salvado de esa espesa bruma en la que ahora se encontraba su mente, delirando en memorias pasadas por unas muestras de afecto de ese kitsune pelirrojo.

_Pero no lloraría…_

-Enano, yo…¿podrías al menos abrir la puerta?, Genkai dice que Koedma encontró un grupo de personas que fueron atacado de manera similar al del demonio que atacó a Kurama-

Yukina no quiso borrarle la memoria, no quiso quitarle el dolor que estaba incrustado en medio de su pecho, no, no era su pecho…era su corazón.

-¿Qué es este sabor?- se preguntó, miró una de sus manos lentamente, memorizando las líneas de sus palmas y sus muñecas.

Miró la forma de sus brazos, la cuchilla de su espada bajo la cama que brillaba mordazmente, y no dudo un segundo en tomarla.

No quería sentir más eso que sentían los humanos...

No quería admitir que tenía un corazón palpitando por alguien…

_-No puedo…no puedo hacer eso Hiei-san, yo, yo…-_ y las lágrimas de Yukina regresaron a su mente, ¡la maldita de su hermana regresó a su mente!

_-Perdóname Hiei-san, pero no quiero hacerlo, yo creo que es mejor que llame a la maestra Genkai…-_

Suspiró…

Su visual recayó una vez más en la cuchilla.

Ya no se atormentaría más por ello…

Le deslizó arrancándola con delicadeza, adquirida por su habilidad con ella en los combates, la funda cayó al suelo, la contempló unos minutos, filosa. Acto seguido la colocó sobre su muñeca izquierda, y tan sólo con rozarla, abrió una herida en su piel.

El color se grabó en su cabeza, el olor se quedo en sus fosas nasales…

Cerró telepáticamente la puerta con un sello, sabiendo que pasarían sus buenas horas intentando abrirla para cuando se percataran de que algo no estaba bien.

Sonrió autómata, porque para suerte suya no había nadie en el cuarto que pudiese detenerlo.

* * *

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-**

-¿Qué…dijiste Yukina?- la voz de Yusuke retumbó en sus tímpanos, la misma pregunta pronunciada dos veces, y creyó temblar, en su cuerpo inexistente miles de espasmos parecieron adueñarse de él, sabía que no sentiría nada de todas formas, pero…

-Yo, yo le dije que no quería Yusuke, por favor…no quiero…me duele verlo así, a él, a él no…- y las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban tranquilo, quemaban en su piel como si le llegasen miles de balazos.

-Es más complicado de lo creí-exclamó el tantei, y de inmediato se levantó de la silla. Tomándole de los hombros recorrió con una delicadeza impropia sus pómulos, entonces, levemente le hizo mirarle, con sus ojos rojizos bañados en lágrimas.

-Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie…pero…es que-

-Yukina- el otro le miró, un frío extraño le caló a la niña, bajándole por la punta de la cien hasta sus piernas.

Volvió a quemarle.

-¿Lo sabes verdad?-

Kurama contempló como ella se quedaba en silencio, Yusuke le miró y ella levemente bajó la vista al suelo, dándole al otro a entender que no se necesitaban de palabras estúpidas para afirmar lo que él estaba pensando.

-No puedo imaginarme como te sientes, quisiera mentirte pero no puedo-

Otra vez se hizo un incomodo silencio…

-Hiei-exclamó el pelirrojo, entre cerrando las gemas verdosas y mordiéndose la punta de los labios.

Y sabía que era su maldita culpa pero…

_-No digas para siempre, kitsune-_

De la nada un dolor extraño le apuñaló el estomago, sintió miles de rasguños adueñarse de si, como si de un minuto para el otro su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto muy pesado, enseguida imágenes saltadas comenzaron a apoderarse de su mente.

Dolió, pero no supo por que…

_-Me gusta estar afuera kurama-_

No sabía que era, sentía estar perdiendo algo, le dolía, quemaba en su corazón, vacío y abandonado.

Como si estuviese olvidando algo…

Lloró y no supo por que lo hizo.

_-¿Por que no te quedas callado baka kitsune?-_

_-Por que me gusta hacerte rabiar-_

_-Eres tan raro-_

Aquella sensación…

_-Hiei, ¿dame un beso?-_

_-Idiota-_

Aquel sentimiento…

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que ninguno de los presentes podía escucharle, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, jalando las hebras rojizas de su cabello con una fuerza descomunal

Y de la nada, la imagen de Hiei lastimándose penetró todo su cerebro, las facciones masculinas cansadas y faltas de sueño.

Las manos blancas temblando…

La boca pequeña y rosácea murmurándole algo que no podía escuchar…

-No entiendo, ¿qué?-

_-Te quiero-_

_-Yo también-_

Y lo supo, un flash de sensaciones en medio de su corazón.

Aquello le dio miedo…

-No, por favor…-

Y lo peor era que el otro no podría verle, que el otro no lo sentiría, escucharía o miraría si quiera.

_-Es lo mejor, baka kitsune-_

Ese susurro…

Y allí atado en la mitad de la cama no podía más que acercarse a Yusuke o a la tonta de Yukina, y ellos no se movían de allí, ¡no sentían lo que él estaba sintiendo!, ¡no veían lo que él estaba viendo maldita sea!.

_-El espejo- _

El shinigami….

_-Aparécete en el espejo mi querido pelirrojo_- quedo quieto, vislumbrando una imagen destellante de Hiei y el intentando tomarse una fotografía, entonces, esa voz pareció regresarlo a la realidad, sacarlo de esa negrura en la que había caído sin pedirlo.

_-Hazlo, si no…-_

-Si no que-

_-Me lo llevaré conmigo-_

Volvió a quemar…

_-Esta delirando por una fiebre, y ninguno de tus inútiles amigos se ha dado cuenta-_

-¿Cómo lo hago?, ¡estoy atado a esta cama!-

_-Imagínalo...¿Eres un fantasma no?-_

-Imaginar…¿Qué demonios se supone que lograré con eso?-

_-Aún te falta experiencia…para poder tocarle, ¿sabes? _

-¿Qué…estas?-

_-Si tuvieses…la suficiente experiencia, si tuvieses el suficiente valor, podrías incluso acariciarle el cabello por la noche cuando lo atormentan esas pesadillas, pero por ahora solo podrías hablarle al oído, con eso bastaría…_-

Silencio

_-Enloquecerá y será mío amor-_

-Eso no-

_-Y tú tienes la culpa-_

-Ya lo sé-

_-Quiere olvidarse de ti, mi querido pelirrojito-_

-Cállate-

_-Por ahora, soy yo lo que tú necesitas, aunque eso no te agrade-_

-Esta bien, pero…si no juegas limpió yo tampoco lo haré-

_-De eso no te preocupes, deberías preocuparte de otra cosa-_

-¿De que estas hablando?-

_-No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de decírtelo zorrito-_

-Yo tampoco de discutir contigo-

En ese momento cerró sus ojos de golpe, entonces sintió un calor abrumante en medio de su cuerpo, miles de gotas de sudor bañarle la piel de su frente, como sus mejillas se llenaban de carmín, latidos apresurados que no dejaban de sonar, y vislumbró, unas manos blancas sudando, sosteniendo una cuchilla encima de lo que él supo era un cuello.

Y luego quedo mirando los ojos, rojizos sin vida sobre la puerta, respirando aceleradamente mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios secos.

Y le escuchó, dos frases que le partieron el corazón.

_-No quiero sentir-_

Se quedó en silencio sin poder respirar, y cada segundo el aire se volvía gélido.

_-No sé amar-_

-¡Hiei!-

_-Ya no…-_

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

_-No dolerá pelirrojito, pero si no lo haces será muy tarde para él_- y justo, cuando quiso escuchar la última frase, sintió como si se hubiese desvanecido, una por una de las imágenes comenzaron a asfixiarle.

_-Imagínate con él-_

Respiró

-Estoy con Hiei, en mi casa, al lado del árbol de cerezo- una luz cegadora que se adueñó de él.

-Con él mirando una película, comiendo helado, peleando en un torneo-

_-Sigue, tienes que hacer que tu voz se oiga más fuerte-_

-Sólo con él-

_-Sólo Hiei-_

En ese momento no escuchó más que el latir de un corazón, y el sonido de una cuchilla rompiendo el aire.

* * *

**-Salón de Genkai-**

Prendió las luces, sus manos jalaron una parte de su chaqueta y la bufanda que solía llevar consigo, el chupete de su boca yacía en medio del piso del salón, un calor asfixiante le estaba calando los huesos. Extraño, normalmente esos pequeños gestos del mundo humano no solían importunarle, pero, estando en un cuerpo como el suyo incluso la tenue luz de los faroles de la gran casa de la maestra Genkai, parecían lastimarle la piel.

Estaba muerto, y lo sabía.

_-Me va a matar_- pensó, cuando los ojos de Yusuke se posaron sobre los suyos.

Y si no estaba muerto, entonces Yusuke cumpliría ese presentimiento, y eso, también lo sabía.

Palpó la textura de las hojas amarillas que se había traído del mundo espiritual, la tinta china que se había corrido un poco de ellas debido a la lluvia, el aroma del café sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, y levemente, bajando la mirada, tomó la pequeña taza dejando que sus labios saborearan el contenido de este.

-¿Y bien Koedma?-

Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa, rodó los ojos, ¡no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso!

-Tres días-exclamó, volvió a tomar las hojas, y con una pluma de su bolsillo, comenzó a dibujar cosas sin sentido en ellas.

-¡Que quiere decir eso Koedma!-el puño de Yusuke sobre la mesa de madera, la tasa cayó rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos, los ojos de Genkai cerrándose, la cara de Kazuma tensada con los músculos de la boca apretados.

El príncipe esparció las hojas por el mueble, miles de fotos de niños, mujeres y algunos demonios estaban en ellas.

-Es simple, en tres días será el próximo eclipse de luna, exactamente hace tres años el mismo demonio escapó del mundo espiritual y mató a casi diez niños tres días antes del eclipse, los archivos muestran que prácticamente les devoró la vida-

-¿Cómo?- Genkai fue la única que habló, el estupor en la cara de Yusuke era leíble hasta para ella, que se hallaba casi cuatro sillas más atrás.

-No sé sabe-

-¡Y te dices príncipe del mundo espiritual!, ¡mira que mandarnos a pelear con eso!-

-Yusuke, nadie esta diciendo que Koedma lo haya soltado a propósito, más vale que guardes silencio o yo misma te haré un reikohadoken-

-Vieja de mierda-

Koedma le miró, no estuvo seguro, si debía revelar toda la información posible, a menos claro que tuviese permiso de Hiei, pero bueno, mejor que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Ya estaba cansado de guardar el secreto de todas formas.

-Apenas me enteré que habían atacado a Kurama comencé a investigar por mi cuenta-fulminó con sus ojos a Yusuke que le miraba como diciendo "si como no"-y para sorpresa mía uno de los niños que fue atacado cayó en coma al igual que Kurama, una semana más tarde la joven que vivía en el edificio donde lo estaban cuidando perdió la razón.

-¿Por qué perdió la razón joven Koedma?-

- Jura que su espejo contiene el fantasma del niño-

-¿Un espejo?-Yusuke le fulminó.

-En esa época, antes de que el demonio escapara, existían además de los tres implementos del mundo espiritual otros tres objetos, un espejo que cortaba las dimensiones, un libro sin función aparente, y una lágrima Hirui.-

-Joven Koedma-

-Dime Botan-

-¿Cómo entró el fantasma al espejo?-

-Es simple, si el espíritu siente un gran sentimiento de tristeza puede controlar las formas, penetra en el espejo y este automáticamente activa a la piedra Hirui, impidiéndole salir de el, sin embargo, la única manera que tiene de volver a su cuerpo o ir al mundo espiritual es que otra persona muera en su lugar-

-¿Y que hace este espejo, además de encerrar muertos y cosas por el estilo?-exclamó Yusuke

-Te transporta a él, quitándote en cada viaje de ida y de vuelta años de vida, es simple, suponte que amas a una persona, y esa persona muere por un accidente, tienes tanto deseo de verle, de escucharle, que no sabes que hacer, y ¡zas!, imagínate que el espejo fuera tuyo y dentro estuviese el espíritu de tu amada, ¿no querrías estar con ella para la eternidad?, ¿poder verla todos los días, noches, hasta que la muerte los separé?-

-…-

-Pero, obviamente todos estos objetos tienen sus trucos-

-¿Cuál es el truco del espejo?, ¿debes de romperlo o algo así?-

-Si rompes el espejo Yusuke la persona muere automáticamente, si trizas el espejo el alma se intercambia con la tuya, en verdad no hay forma de sacar el espíritu de este, por ello es que no es sorpresa para el mundo espiritual que normalmente mueran personas intercambiadas con otras-

-Es decir, ¿Qué podría ser cualquier espejo?-

-Cualquier espejo se activa una vez que el otro objeto lo hace, y te va arrastrando a la locura.-

-Que enfermo-

-Ahora, imagínate que luego de un tiempo la persona se aburre de esperar que su amado salga del espejo, o de que lo revivan o que se yo, en ese momento encuentra otro amor y el fantasma del espejo se queda sólo. Ahora, funde las tuercas Kuwabara; ¿Qué harías?.

-Me repites la pregunta-

-Situación hipotética, eres un muerto encerrado en un pedazo de vidrio, Yukina y tú se ven constantemente a través de el, ¡sólo se ven!, ¡no hay manera de que se toquen, besen o tengan sexo!-

-O sea, estas maldito Kuwabara-

-¡Cállate Urameshi, no es gracioso!-

-Ves como Yukina comienza a dejarte sólo, sale, ya no pasa el tiempo contemplándote o lo que fuese que hicieran, y de un día para el otro se olvida de tu existencia y trae un novio al cuarto, los ves besarse, tocarse, en ese momento te funde el odio y las ganas de ver muerto al sujeto que esta con ella; ¿Qué harías?-

-Lo volvería loco-

-Exacto-

-¡Un segundo!-

-¿Algo que acotar Yusuke?-

-¿Cómo vuelves loco a alguien que esta tras un espejo?, ¡se supone que estas muerto no!, ¡No tienes manera de tocarle!-

-Esa es una de las cosas que no hemos podido averiguar en estos tres años-

-O sea, nos das un puñado de información inservible, ¡genial!-

-¿Qué hay del otro objeto?-

Guardaron silencio, Yukina tomó las hojas amarillas, esperando que el bebé respondiese a su pegunta, ¡el que supuestamente se volvería loco era su hermano!, ¡y el que supuestamente podría estar en un espejo era Kurama!, ¡si ellos tuviesen dos dedos de frente se darían cuenta que se gustaban a leguas!; ¡por que si no fuese por eso Hiei no estaría en esa clase de depresión!; ¡ella era muy tonta en muchas cosas, pero por favor, en estas sólo había que tener ojo!.

-No sabemos la función exacta del libro, pero la piedra Hirui tiene otra función, participa como una barrera protectora que impide que el vivo entre al espejo, separándole del espíritu, ahora; ¿adivinaron el problema?-

-La lágrima Hirui no puede proteger a Hiei, ¿es correcto joven Koedma?-

-Si maestra Genkai-

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?-exclamó Kazuma

Guardó silencio, no debía decirlo, sino Hiei lo molería a golpes y seguro lo mandaría al primer infierno que encontrara, levantó la mirada de los ojos de Yusuke y los topó en los iris carmines de la niña, supo, algo que le hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza, quizás la forma en que ella movía los labios.

Y justo, cuando pensaba quedarse con la boca cerrada ella habló.

-Puede hablar con libertad Koedma-san-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Totalmente-

Silencio

-Koedma-

-Dime Yusuke-

-Ella ya sabe, no debes preocuparte de que Hiei te rompa el cuello-

Cerró los ojos, de inmediato, el aire caliente que sostenía salió de su boca, apretó los puños en señal de resignación.

-Los demonios de fuego… son catalogados como el antitesis de las mujeres de Hielo, fuego y hielo no se mezclan, no conviven y no sienten lazos afectivos uno por el otro, ahora, existen claro muchas excepciones, cuando ese balance se rompe se crean los himikos, niños nacidos de la sangre mezclada, con adicción a matar-

-Para que les quede claro a todos al ser Hiei un himiko el poder de la lágrima es inservible-

-Podría decirse maestra-

-Ahora, se dice que un himiko genera sus propias lágrimas, negras como su corazón, con un brillo incandescente que refleja la imposibilidad de amar y de ser amado, si un himiko siente amor esas lágrimas generan un campo que protege tanto al himiko como a su pareja, el problema viene cuando alguno de los dos es herido; quítale al himiko su pareja y tiene dos opciones, dejarse comer por el odio o caer en depresión-

-Entonces, eso…quiere decir que…-

-Por primera vez estas pensado Kuwabara-

-Kurama y Hiei son pareja-

-¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿Qué nos miremos unos a los otros?-exclamó Yusuke

Genkai tomó la palabra.

-Vigilar a Kurama, según los datos que nos ha mostrado Koedma se necesita de dos personas, una en coma y la otra en depresión, si lo piensan detenidamente no me sorprendería que nos topemos con algo parecido -

-Todo este tiempo, ¿y nadie me dijo siquiera que el enano era el hermano de mi hermosa Yukina?-

-Hiei juró que nos cortaría a todos la lengua Kuwabara-

-Koedma-

El príncipe dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, llevo su lengua por la comisura de su boca, entonces tomando un poco de aire volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Botan-

-Dígame señor Koedma-

-Busca el espejo que contiene al niño; por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer. Yusuke irás con ella, Kuwabara tu quédate con Yukina-

-¿Alguna sugerencia que debamos saber?- el detective le fulminó, en ese momento los faroles de la sala comenzaron a destellar, el aroma a incienso estaba mareándole, sintió como una gota de sudor frío le bajó de los pómulos al cuello, tensándole las venas y los músculos.

Supo que aquello no sería bueno.

-Si Kurama no despierta o no encuentran al niño lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están-

-¿Señor Koedma?-

-Si alguno de los dos muere se rompe la protección de las lágrimas de Hiei-

-¿Eso que mierda quiere decir Koedma?-

-Que no importa que tanto hagas Yusuke, ambos morirán, tarde o temprano-

_**Continuará-

* * *

  
**_

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

**Capítulo IV:** Idilio (inspirado gracias al fick del mismo nombre de Patonejo)

_**Especialmente a:**_

Nejito, Kitty_wolf, Andrómeda no sainto, Misao-Dx, Rescue Coluptor y Kuranieves Jaganshi.

A ellas con todo mi amor.

* * *

**…_Cojéeme, no me dejes marchar… _**_**  
**_**_…Quiero sentarme a tus pies… _**_**  
**_**_…En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer… _**_**  
**_**_…Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir… _**_**  
**_**_…Dime por qué…_**

**-El lago-**

**Mago de Oz**


	4. Idilio

_**Partitura de amor fantasma**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no m pertenecen, pero esta historia si, espero les guste, y disculpen si se torna confuso, pero hice lo posible por que no se tornara molesta la narración.

_**Notas:**_

Seguimos avanzando, no es largo este fick, asi que no creo me tarde mucho con él, es simple, pero espero les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo, disculpen la demora.

Si las personalidades se tornan en algún momento molestas me disculpo, pero hace tanto que no escribía este fick que tuve que leerlo de nuevo, sin más que decir les dejo.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

_**Avisos comerciales: **_

Sin comentarios no hay continuación.

* * *

**-Capítulo IV-**

"_**Idilio"**_

_**.  
**_

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi**_**-**_

_-Si alguien me dijese que esto fuese un sueño, abriría la puerta del cuarto y visitaría a Kurama una última vez_-

Pensó, mientras experimentaba el filo de la cuchilla en torno a la piel de su garganta, pasando por el cuello y cortando de paso la correa de la lágrima Hirui que traía consigo. El olor del café de la pared ya no era importante, ni mucho menos las palabras de Yukina de que debía dormir. La suave textura de la almohada ya no era perceptible y la piel, ahora fría imploraba por algo que le devolviese aquel calor que antes había sentido.

_-Si alguien me dijese que en verdad nada importa, que mi cabeza es la que esta mal y no Kurama, entonces quizás quitaría los sellos de la pared_-

Un roce, la sensación del filo por la piel, el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a caer hasta manchar parte del piso de madera, las manos que temblaron, la boca que se apretó apenas sintió aquello. Los ojos inexpresivos que se reflejaron en la espada apenas se abrieron para mirarse por última vez.

Estuvo casi seguro de haber visto aparecer una silueta tras de su espalda, pero en ese momento aquello tampoco era importante.

_-Si pudiera volver a ser yo, ese a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie, ese por el que la vida no tiene más que un propósito vago, como pelear, entonces quizás le dijese a Yukina que es mi hermana-_

Cuando sintió como la cuchilla comenzaba a pasar por todo el cuello, experimentó como poco a poco los ojos se iban tornando vidriosos, y justo, cuando aplicó una gran cantidad de fuerza algo se opuso en medio del movimiento de sus brazos.

Y mirando a esa persona, que había detenido el movimiento de su muñeca, apretándole la mano con tal fuerza tuvo que levantar la cabeza, y sintió como el corazón le bombeaba sangre rápidamente.

Por que aquello no podía ser real.

_-Y si alguien me dijera que esa persona que estoy mirando en frente mío es de verdad, entonces quizás tire esta espada al piso-_

Pero la mano se sentía tan real…

Y la piel se sentía tan fría…

_-Hiei-_ abrió de golpe sus ojos, dos pupilas rojizas que amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas. Se mordió la boca, las manos le temblaron.

La espada seguía en torno a su cuello, pero ya no tenía intenciones de hacer nada, ya no tenía intenciones siquiera de moverse de esa posición, temía, que al moverse la figura desapareciera, temía que si hablaba se fuese para dejarle sólo otra vez, y quería, necesitaba retenerle, por que no había nada más que pudiese o desease hacer.

_-Baja la espada, no tiene caso-_

Esa voz…

No podría olvidarla aunque quisiera, pero daba miedo, puesto que él no había movido ni la cuenca de sus labios.

_-Y si pudiese saber si es de carne y hueso, si pudiese tocarle, rozarle o algo por el estilo, entonces…-_

-_No puedes hacer eso_- exclama el pelirrojo, Hiei le mira con duda.

_-No puedo explicarlo bien-_

No sabe como, pero al parecer Hiei si podía verle, cosa, que era imposible según el shinigami.

No entendía por que no había aparecido en el espejo, no entendía por que era capaz de tocar al körime, se supone no podía, se supone estaba débil y no tenía poder o habilidad mágica alguna para que eso ocurriese.

-¿Por qué?- la voz en susurro del körime, la sintió dolida, y contempló como las cejas parecían moverse confusas en su rostro, labios pequeños y rosáceos que se abrían de par en par. Y luego la mano soltó la espada, e intentó acercarse hasta rozarle la cabellera, y en vez de sentir la suave textura del cabello pelirrojo de él, fue como tocar un hielo, y traspasándole se vio del otro lado de los cabellos, como si no fuese más que un holograma o una bonita ilusión.

_Y creyó en ese momento, que se estaba volviendo loco._

-¿Estas muerto verdad?- una simple pregunta que le tocó lo más profundo del corazón. No sabía, ¿lo estaría?, supuso que no, por que si no, no sentiría las manos de Yusuke cuando le cobijaba por la noche

No lo estaba…

Si no, no habría sentido el dolor del otro aquella noche cuando le fue a ver…

Si no, no habría escrito en aquel cuaderno esa frase con tal desesperación…

_-Te quedaste conmigo-_

Y luego, el otro levantó la cabeza, y aunque no quiso, su rostro reflejó que tenía la intención de llorar, pero era él, era Hiei Jaganshi y no sabía como hacerlo.

-Hn- incluso, estando en ese situación el körime no dejaba de ser él, y por eso le gustaba tanto a Kurama, por que incluso, en los momentos más difíciles trataba de aparentar que nada ocurría.

Pero estando con el shinigami, estando con Yusuke, había descubierto que el otro si sentía, y con mucha más pasión que los demás.

Y que en el fondo, era humano.

_-¿Me puedo quedar contigo Hiei?-_ exclamó, y luego el pelirrojo llevó una sus manos hasta la cabellera del otro, con fuerza, obligó a Hiei a acurrucarse en medio del traje blanco y la ropa desgastada que traía puesta.

Se sentía tan real…

Era extraño, puesto que sentía cada movimiento de los brazos de Kurama.

Era extraño por que hasta el aroma del cuerpo podía diferenciarlo, la colonia de jazmín que llevaba aquel día en que se conocieron.

Y le gustaba…

-Eso no se pregunta-

Y cuando dejo caer la cabeza en torno al pecho, un revoltoso mechón de pelo rojizo le cayó en torno a la cara, y el olor de las flores del shampoo le llegó hasta la punta de la nariz.

Y si no era real, si nada estaba ocurriendo en la habitación, entonces debía conocer demasiado bien a Kurama para poder imaginar tal escena.

O era que le extrañaba demasiado.

_-Es real Hiei-_

Escuchar su voz, sentir la piel en torno a la suya, provocó que el corazón quisiese salirse de su pecho, bombeando sangre rápidamente.

-Dime que es real- y no le importaba no ser él, le importaba una mierda haber perdido parte de su personalidad en el transcurso de la noche, pero es que al haber experimentado esa sensación algo se había roto, algo se había confundido en el trayecto_._

-_Tan real como tú quieras que sea-_ exclamó Kurama, y levantándole el rostro, quedo mirando los ojos carmines, la boca pequeña, las mejillas sonrojadas. Leyó un pensamiento de la mente del körime, y aquello le gusto, pasando con la yema de uno de sus dedos recorrió la comisura de la boca del otro, quien tembló al experimentar aquello.

Si, era demasiado real.

_-Desearía quedarme asi para siempre_-pensó, y en ese momento en que experimentó como Kurama comenzaba a curvar su espalda, sintió los labios del pelirrojo posarse en torno a los suyos.

La sensación fue tal que pensó se desmayaría…

Los labios eran jugosos, y dejándose llevar abrió la suya, juntando su lengua con la lengua de él, y las mejillas tornándose rosáceas le indicaron al pelirrojo que si era correspondido.

Y no eran necesarias palabras para que supiese que aquello era verdad.

-El otro día…- Hiei habló, interrumpiendo el beso de golpe, Kurama le quedó mirando, el otro le miraba con tal determinación y desesperación que no tuvo la fuerza para criticarle por haber cortado el beso.

-El otro día, me dijiste algo que me quedo revoloteando en la cabeza baka kitsune-

Recordó, antes de la misión, antes de todo, que le había dicho al körime que le quería.

_-Dije "Te quiero"- _

-Si-

_-¿Algún problema con que te quiera Hiei?-_ exclamó, llevando una mano por los mechones blancos y negros, y la textura de las suaves mejillas.

-Yo no pude decirte nada-

_-No me esperaba que lo hicieras-_ en ese momento, el otro quitó las manos de la cabellera, y vislumbró como las mejillas infladas comenzaban a temblar.

Algo se traían sus labios.

-Déjame decirlo bien- y aquello fue lo más extraño. Hiei nunca le diría que le quería, nunca le daría un beso ni nada por el estilo.

_-¿Por qué?-_

-Por que…por que…- no pudo decirlo, pero él lo había leído en su mente, quería preguntarle al shinigami por que podía leer los pensamientos de Hiei, por que podía ver con claridad hasta las imágenes que estaba pensando el pelinegro.

_-No me iré Hiei, me quedaré contigo-_

-¿Estas tan seguro de eso?-

_-Si estoy feliz en este lugar, ¿para que me voy a ir?- y_ en ese momento, en que el otro sentía como le bombeaba el corazón, dejándose caer de nuevo en el pecho de Kurama, experimentando la textura, la suavidad de la tela y el aroma del café que volvió a sentir en las paredes de la habitación, quedo mirando el cuaderno que estaba a un lado de ellos.

Y otra frase apareció en medio de la hoja.

_-"Hasta fundirnos uno con el otro"-

* * *

_

**-Ciudad de Tokio, centro de rehabilitación-**

Las piernas le llevaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, los edificios destruidos y casi inexistentes le provocaron una sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo, llevaba el traje rosa de siempre, la yukata con la cinta morada, y el cabello celeste atado en una coleta.

Al lado de ella, Urameshi Yusuke le acompañaba en silencio, mirándole de los pies a la cabeza y de vez en cuando obligándole a volver a la realidad cuando se percataba, ella quedaba mirando alguna esquina o algo por el estilo.

Se preguntó por que al parecer a Botan le daba cierta nostalgia esos edificios.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, ella se giró, no sabía bien como decirlo, pero bueno.

-Hace tanto que no he venido a esta ciudad, que no recuerdo exactamente las calles y los edificios Yusuke-

-Pero podemos preguntar- el otro la animo, ella no era de esas chicas que se deprimieran con facilidad, pero, tratándose de Kurama era muy probable se deprimiera.

-¿Es por Kurama?-

-Es por ambos-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿No crees que es triste Yusuke?; ¿no sientes que necesitas hacer lo que este a tu alcance para que estén juntos?; ¿Para que puedan seguir como eran antes?-

-Si lo siento- la otra giró la cabeza, y mirándole con sus pupilas púrpura provocó que al otro se le tornaran rojizas las mejillas.

-Digo, si fuese Keiko, haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, aunque no lo aparente muy seguido-

-Entiendo-

Se detuvieron en torno a un centro de color blanco con puertaventanas azules, la puerta del centro tenía un letrero con letras rojas adornado la madera, no se dieron el lujo de tocar la puerta, habría sido perdida de tiempo.

-¿Segura que es aquí?-

-Si, es la dirección correcta, además…-

-¿Además?-

-Koedma supuso que no me acordaba de las calles, así que me anexo una fotografía por si las dudas-

Muy bien, aquello si era típico de ella…

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- una mujer salió a recibirlos, antes de que pudiesen poner un pie dentro del edificio, Yusuke le miró con sus ojos café. Llevaba un traje de enfermera, y una falda verde musgo, la que apretaba su extuenante cintura y caderas.

-Necesitamos un favor-

-Pasen, no se queden afuera esta comenzando a hacer frío, y supongo tienen hambre- llevaba una toca en su cabellera rosada, ojos azules, y labios rojizos pintados con rush de tonos fresa.

El edificio era más grande de lo que esperaban, se sentaron en unos sofás que había cerca del pasillo, dos cuartos, un baño, y una ventana.

-Hace mucho que no tengo visitas, perdonen el desorden, pero desde el incidente de hace tres años nadie pisa muy seguido este centro-

La chica se reía, se notaba a leguas que era sincera, Yusuke recibió una taza de chocolate que le dejaba en las manos.

-Venimos por eso, volvió a ocurrir- Botan nunca se había escuchado tan segura, ni nunca se había visto tan determinada como en aquel momento, a la otra le pareció la chica más linda que había visto. Cabellera larga celeste, ojos púrpura, le gustaba, Lástima, que quizás tuviese alguien a quien querer.

-¿Volvió?-

-Si, pero no debes preocuparte, ya detuvimos al demonio, pero…-

-¿Alguien salió lastimado verdad?-

Botan miró su taza de chocolate, luego, cuando la otra se dio el lujo de sentarse en otro sofá al lado de ellos, bebió un sorbo y continuó hablando.

-Un buen amigo nuestro cayó en coma-

-¿Sucedió lo mismo que en ese entonces eh?-

-Podría decirse, pero, no sabemos que ocurrió en ese entonces, si tu pudieses contárnoslos, sería de mucha ayuda-

-No sé como ni por donde empezar-

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamó Yusuke.

-Es una historia muy triste y larga, y no me trae buenos recuerdos-

-Tomate tu tiempo, puedes hablar cuando se te apetece-

-Angelina-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Me llamo Angelina, es un placer conocerlos- era rara, muy rara.

-Botan, y este joven tan apuesto es Yusuke- bromeó la otra, tratando de aminorar el ambiente.

-¡No tenías que decir eso Botan!-

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera a creérsela-

Idiota.

Angelina sonrió, miró el reloj que yacía en la pared del comedor, diez minutos para las once; levantándose del sofá, dejó en una mesa de vidrio que había cerca la taza de chocolate, les miró de reojo, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Acompáñenme- exclamó, los dos se miraron uno al otro, y sin pensarlo le siguieron por un largo pasillo, el cual estaba rodeado de fotografías.

-Mi hermana se volvió loca- caminaron hasta una puerta que decía "prohibido las visitas" desgastado con el tiempo, amarillo y seguro abandonado. Cuando ella giró la perilla de la puerta, esperaron sentir un aroma añejo del cuarto, y quizás ver una especie de habitación cubierto de telas, pero aquello nunca paso.

-¿Tú hermana?-

-Hace tres años, antes de que yo decidiera convertirme en enfermera, ella cuidaba a un niño, a decir verdad creo que sabía que a ella le gustaba, ¿pero sabes como son esas cosas verdad?-

-No mucho- Botan le miró, no entendía, no entendía nada, ella no sentía aquello, como guía espiritual no podía amar, y por ello quería que Kurama pudiese ser feliz.

-Es el castigo que recibes ante algo imposible- cuando ingresaron a la habitación la luz del sol les llegó directo a los ojos.

-¿Te sentías muy sola Laura?, perdona, olvide darte tu beso de buenos días- miraron con calma como ella se sentaba ante una cama, visualizaron una cabellera rosada igual a la de ella, corta y unas manos suaves que acariciaban un objeto.

-Yusuke, eso es…-

-Es un espejo- exclamó este.

La niña miraba un objeto de cristal, perdida, tardaron dos minutos en darse cuenta de algo tan simple.

_-¿Podría ser su hermana?-_se preguntó Botan, no sabía como reaccionar, aquella escena era demasiado para su corazón. Y si es que alguna vez tuvo un corazón humano, si es que lograba recordar como era que se sentía esperaba poder olvidarlo luego.

Por que aquella sensación era terrible.

-Laura tenemos visitas- Angelina le retiró el espejo, y comenzó a llevarle de la mano, la sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, el cabello corto estaba desparramado, y al parecer las ropas le quedaban grandes.

-Mira como estas, si ya se que te da vergüenza, espera, te arreglo y los saludas- la niña no hablaba.

-Dice que la disculpen, que con esas fachas se ve fea- no entendían como era que decía esas cosas, si ella no hablaba, no les miraba, era como una muñeca, pero se percataron que apenas le había retirado el espejo ella había girado a mirarles.

Angelina se levantó y tomando un cepillo de seda de uno de los muebles de la habitación comenzó a cepillar la cabellera de ella. El cuarto era pequeño, una cama, un mueble, tenía una litera con libros y fotografías de ellas, y un ventanal adornado con cortinas celestes.

-¿Ella esta bien?- preguntó Botan, supuso por la forma en que apretaba sus dientes Angelina que no era así.

-¿Piensas que soy una estúpida verdad?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Crees que soy estúpida por perder mi tiempo cuidándole?, ¿por imaginarme seguro lo que diría si pudiese hablarme?-

-No yo…-

-Yo la amo- espera, esto ya estaba saliéndose de control.

-¿Qué sucedió en ese momento?, ¿Qué le paso a Laura?- preguntó Yusuke, quien había estado mirando la escena desde lejos. Hubo algo, en los ojos de ella, en los ojos de la enfermera que le había obligado a permanecer en ese lugar.

-Hace tres años, Laura cuidaba a un niño llamado Erick, Erick no la quería, Erick no podía querer a nadie, tenia una enfermedad terminar-

-_Asi que todo se reduce al amor-_ pensó Botan.

-Una noche cuando ella me dijo que le gustaba me sentí desfallecer, ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviese yo?; ¿Qué había hecho él por ella?; ¿acaso él le miraba, le cuidaba?; ¿acaso él sabía los colores que le gustaban, los dulces los lugares que solía visitar?-

Les miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con tal intensidad que estuvieron seguros ella podía leer lo que pensaban, asi que ninguno osó con pronunciar alguna palabra.

-No lo pensé, quería que se muriera, quería que Erick desapareciera, entonces…-

-Invocaste al demonio en luna llena, ¿verdad?-exclamó Yusuke, ya podía imaginar lo que terminaría diciendo ella.

-Si, asi es, no esperaba resultara, tenía un libro que hablaba de hechizos, demonios y esas cosas que normalmente la gente no cree, hice lo que decía el libro, tome un cuaderno, un espejo y una joya de mi madre-

_-El libro, el espejo y la lágrima Hirui-_

-El libro me decía debía desearle la muerte a esa persona, de esa manera podría quedarme con Laura, el espejo me serviría para retener el alma de mi rival, de esa manera no estorbaría, y tendría seguro el camino libre; no lo entendía, ¿me había enamorado de mi propia hermana?; ¿estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa por tenerla conmigo para siempre?-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-No le deseé la muerte, pero por ello pagué un alto precio-

-No entiendo-exclamó Yusuke.

-Una vez que liberé al demonio le di una orden clara, que encontrase a quien viviese lo mismo que yo y le matase, para que de esa manera no sufriese, deseé que así como yo no podía tener a la persona que amaba, nadie pudiese, deseé que quien tuviese un amor no correspondido sufriese las consecuencias; pero como mis sentimientos no estaban claros en aquel entonces le di la opción de dejarlos en coma, de esa manera quien correspondiese a los sentimientos de esa persona tendría la oportunidad de luchar por ellos, luego de eso escondí el libro-

-Esa fue tu situación- exclamó Botán

-Sabía que Laura no me querría jamás, asi que cuando Erick desapareció a causa del demonio me quede con ella, día con día le decía que la quería, que no se preocupara, día con día le decía que estaría con ella para siempre, pero…- las manos le temblaron, había caído hace rato la noche, a la mujer le costaba mantener el ritmo de su voz, siguió hablando cuando el cepillo había terminado de arreglar la mitad de la cabellera de la niña.

-Pero encontró el espejo donde guardaba el alma de Erick, y no sintió ganas de seguir conmigo, se encerró con el espejo, se volvió loca, ¡me sentía una mierda!; ¿Qué podía hacer?; ¿Cómo podía recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, como podía recuperar a mi Laura?-

-Dios mío, eso que cuentas es…

-Enfermo lo sé, pero la amaba, y aún lo hago, pasaron uno años, y ella no reaccionaba, me di cuenta que había olvidado lo importante que era mantenerla conmigo, asi que otro día de luna llena saqué el libro de donde lo había escondido, en el decía que para poder terminar el hechizo debía de tomar un cuaderno viejo y escribir unas líneas-

Ya era suficiente para Yusuke, podía imaginar el peso que sentía la chica, podía imaginar seguro la culpa de haber deseado aquello, y luego, de darse cuenta de que había sido un error.

Pero por algo sé es humano, y una vez que te das cuenta de ello es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Líneas?-

-Esas líneas aparecen de la nada, completando una especie de canción, una vez que se completa la canción aquel que este encerrado en el espejo muere-

-¿Erick murió?-

-No lo sé, pero hace tres días desapareció del espejo, pero Laura sigue manteniéndole con ella-

Ella había dejado de acariciar la cabellera de la niña con el cepillo, una lágrima cayó hasta las manos de Laura, y justo en ese momento, cuando ella abrió la boca para seguir hablando, la niña llevó una mano hasta la otra, y sin saber como le rozó el traje de enfermera.

-¿Lau…ra?- exclamó la otra, entonces la niña le miró, labios rosáceos que se abrieron de un momento a otro. Ojos azules que comenzaron a ganar brillo.

Eso quería decir que…

-Tu amigo que cayó en coma ¿estaba enamorado de alguien?-

-Si, asi es, pero no sabemos si ha aparecido en un espejo, por que no había alguien que se opusiera entre ellos-

-¿Ellos?-

-Son dos hombres-

-Entiendo- la enferma se levantó, y posándose debajo de la cama de la niña sacó una especie de baúl, y dentro, abriendo la tapa, una especia de libro viejo yacía en sus manos, estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía unas páginas arrancadas.

-No puedo hacer nada por él-

-Fuiste quien hizo el hechizo, deberías poder deshacerlo-

-No se puede-

-¿Por qué?; ¿por qué no se puede Angelina?- exclamó Botan, no habían viajado tanto para no obtener nada.

-Por que para ello Laura debería quererme como yo la amo, y eso no va a ocurrir-

Le entregó el libro a Yusuke, y luego tomando el espejo de la niña se lo entregó a Botan.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?; no podemos usar el espejo por que no esta Erick, no podemos usar el libro, ni siquiera podemos ayudar a Kurama, ¡demonios!-exclamó Yusuke, apretando sus puños y sintiendo ganas de pegarle a la enfermera.

-Hay otra opción, pero…-

-¿Cuál es?; ¿cómo podemos hacer que Kurama vuelva en sí?-

-Tiene que enamorarse de otra persona-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Si cayó en coma, es por que tendrá malos ratos, por que sufrirá-

-¿Eso quiere decir que?-

-La única manera de volver es olvidando a su amor, por más cruel que sonase aquello-

-No podemos, no podemos hacer eso, Hiei le ama, Hiei se volverá loco si Kurama ya no le quiere, ¡no podemos hacer eso!-

-¡Entonces acéptenlo!- gritó, si no querían que lo olvidara entonces que se dejasen de decir esas cosas, si se amaban los dos, ¿Qué más daba si nunca los volvían a ver?

-¿Era correspondido?-preguntó Angelina, si acaban de decir eso era por era correspondido, y estaban enredando las cosas.

-Si, asi es, a su manera claro esta- lo pensó un momento, no estaba mal arriesgarse un poco, pero aquello requería tiempo.

-No deben prohibirle a Hiei ver a Kurama, deben alentarlo a hacer todo lo contrario, deben hacer que se vean seguido, ¡no importa que Kurama no pueda hablarle!; una vez que se activa el hechizo el alma se separa del cuerpo, pero puede verlo, puede escucharle, si sabe que le quiere, que es correspondido sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que salga del coma-

-¿Cuándo deberíamos preocuparnos?-

-Una vez que aparezcan las líneas en el cuaderno-

-¿Pero si es correspondido por que deberíamos preocuparnos?-

-Por que necesita vida para salir del coma-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es muy diferente de mi caso, como en mi caso mi amor no es correspondido una vez que aparecían las líneas y se terminaba el párrafo aquella persona que estaba interponiéndose en mi camino moriría, pero, si es correspondido, necesita energía para salir del coma, esa energía la obtiene de la vida del otro; con esto quiero decirles que si aparecieron las líneas Kurama se estaría alimentando de los años de vida de Hiei, sin darse cuenta-

Muy bien, eso si era un problema.

-¿Cómo sabremos cual cuaderno es?-

-Es rojo, con letras doradas-

-¿Cómo empieza?; ¿recuerdas las líneas?-

-Las líneas cambian de acuerdo a la persona, no se pueden predecir-luego de eso, volvieron al mundo espiritual, había muchas cosas que tenían que decirle a Koedma, y pedirle a Yukina que registrase la habitación de Hiei.

-¿Sucede algo Botan?- exclamó Yusuke, al menos no había vuelto con las manos vacías, el problema era saber que hacer con la información que tenían.

-No estoy segura, espero este equivocada-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando Kurama cayó en coma?-

-Si-

-Yukina me dijo, que había visto a Hiei leyendo un cuaderno en la habitación de Kurama esa noche-

-¿No creerás que?-

-Espero este equivocada pero…

-¿Pero?-

-Pero era un cuaderno de tapa roja-

* * *

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi-**

Despertó cuando dejo de sentir las manos de Kurama rozarle la cabellera negra, si era un sueño esperaba volver a tenerlo aquella noche, esperaba verle de nuevo intentando detenerlo de alguna locura o algún intento frustrado de suicidio. Le gusto verle, sentir que seguía siendo importante para él, le gusto el aroma de la colonia y de la cabellera.

Era el mismo Kurama que él recordaba.

Se levantó del futón, sentía que su cuerpo tenía la energía suficiente para salir de la habitación, era extraño, era como si la única cura que necesitase para salir de ese estado tan molesto fueran las manos del zorro, o sus ojos.

-Kurama- retiró uno a uno los sellos de la alcoba, y abriendo la puerta se dejo salir por ella, al comienzo las piernas no le querían reaccionar, pero lentamente fue acostumbrándose, visualizó la habitación del zorro, estaba abierto, al parecer no había nadie que le impidiese poder verle. Ingresó al cuarto.

-Buenas noches kitsune- al comienzo se sintió raro hablarle a alguien que no podría responderle.

_-Sabía que vendrías_- escuchó una frase, tres palabras que le hicieron palpitar el corazón. Se giro, era extraño, sabía que Kurama estaba en la cama, pero esa persona que veía al lado de la ventana de la habitación era la misma, le miraba sonriendo, con mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, luego de ello, la figura se acercó, le acarició nuevamente los cabellos con sus manos tersas.

_-¿Se siente extraño mis manos Hiei?-_

-Mas o menos- exclamó, miró al otro, era el mismo, no había duda.

-¿Fue real verdad?- exclamó con cierta nostalgia, esperaba le dijese que si, esperaba no estar imaginando todo, por que no podría soportar aquello.

_-Fue real-_ y cuando el otro volvió a depositar sus labios en su boca, volvió a sentir lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

En verdad el amor era extraño, pero si esta era la manera que le había tocado lo aceptaría.

_-¿No te molesta Hiei?-_

-Mientras seas tú, no me molesta baka kitsune- y en ese momento el otro volvió a besarle, abrazándole con tal fuerza que el otro pudo sentir como le temblaban las manos a Kurama.

-¿Qué sucede?-

_-¿Y si mañana no puedo abrazarte?; ¿si mañana no puedo ir a verte?-_

-Entonces vendré yo a verte Kurama- levantó su rostro, quedo mirando las cuencas verdes, seguía siendo el mismo zorro meloso, pero no podía culparle.

Asi le gustaba a él.

_-¿Los demás han notado algo?-_

-No lo creo, y no tengo intenciones de decirles-

_-¿Por qué?-_

-Seguro creerían que estoy loco, y que me hace mal estar cerca de ti-

_-Te prohibirían venir a verme ¿no?-_

-Si, asi es-

_-¿Sabes que te quiero no?-_

-Hn- el otro se dejo caer sobre las sábanas de la cama, se sentía débil, le dolía la cabeza, pero no quería preocupar al kitsune, suficiente tenía con todo el rollo del monstruo.

_-¿Te sientes mal?-_exclamó el pelirrojo, estuvo tentado de besarle la comisura de la frente, pero aun no estaba seguro de hacer eso.

-Es sueño-

_-¿Duermes conmigo?-_

-Si me viesen durmiendo contigo, seguro me internan en un psiquiátrico-

_-¿Por qué?, yo dormiría contigo-_

-Kurama, estas en coma, es como meterme a dormir con un muerto- no pudo evitar reírse, hace mucho que no lo hacía; se sintió bien, cosa que le hizo gracia al otro, los ojos verdes le miraron de los pies a la cabeza.

_-Entonces yo dormiré contigo-_

-Tengo… miedo- era extraño, normalmente no le diría lo que sentía, normalmente no le dejaría ver lo que le pasaba, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, era amor. Puro y simple amor.

_-Yo también tengo miedo Hiei-_

-Tengo miedo de despertar mañana y no verte-

_-No pienses en eso-_ Kurama le volvió a acariciar la cabellera, y comenzó a pasar la palma de su mano por detrás del cuello.

_-¿Nos vemos mañana?-_

-Nos vemos mañana kitsune, no lo olvides-

_-No lo haré-_ luego de ello el otro desapareció, en ese momento cuando estaba por volver a su habitación, el mismo cuaderno apareció bajo la punta de sus pies.

Hubiese deseado saber por que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Kurama, y otra vez, el mismo dolor de cabeza comenzó a punzarle.

No resistió, dejándose caer sobre la silla se dispuso a abrir el libro, y otra frase apareció en medio de la hoja.

_-"Aunque la noche me__ aleje de tu lado día tras día"-_

**_Continuará-_

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 terminado, espero no se haya tornado muy enredado, pero bueno, traté de hacerlo lo más claro posible, ya saben, si tienen dudas, sugerencias pueden decírmelas.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

-Recue coluptor-, Kitty_wolf, Dayna angel, Andrómeda no sainto y kuranieves jaganshi.

A ellas con todo mi amor

* * *

…_**¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?, que alguien me lo diga  
…Que más que darte amor yo quiero regalarte el azul de los días…  
…¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?, que alguien me lo diga..  
…Si yo con esta historia siento que la gloria ha llegado a mi vida…  
…Yo pago con mi alma sin temor a nada…  
…Yo te doy mi vida…**_

-¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?-

Marck Antonhy


End file.
